A New Hope
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Based off the Marriage Law Challenge: Hermione is forced to marry in her seventh year, but what happens when all ties are cut off when she needs Ron, Harry and Ginny most? Who will she Turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Hope by Puppyluv09

Rating: M

Pairings: GG/HG/SS; GW/HP; RW/LB; NL/LL; DM/PP; AD/MM

Summary: The golden Trio and Ginny Weasley have been friends for the past seven years, and now to everyone's dismay, a Marriage law has been passed. Nothing could be worse right? What situation could cause Hermione to withdraw from those that care most?

A/N: Sorry guys I had an idea for this story and it didn't fit so I read the story over and made a good number of changes, I hope that this is better for you all.

Prologue:

The marriage had been passed months ago and Hermione already had a thousand and one offers for her hand in marriage. Things couldn't get any worse. During the summer, she, Ronald, Harry and Ginny had befriended Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Partiskin, Millicent Bullstrode, and even more surprising, Draco Malfoy. So naturally, all the boys were on the list along with several other bachelors like students and members of the Order and Weasley family. Some of the names ran shivers up her spine.

Since there were so many she made multiple piles of names:

The hell no pile, consisting of Moody, and Moody alone.

The well known death eaters: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Srs.

Currently eligible students sorted by house and year (Sixth and Seventh)

And possible Order members and every member available in the Weasley clan.

The task was easy enough, but just as she settled in to sort those she could stand from those she couldn't Fleur burst into the room. When Hermione opened her mouth to say hello, Fleur started yelling at her in French.

"Fleur, Slow down!" Hermione said, "What's going on?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Bill won't marry me now because of you!" Fleur yelled, "You may be smart, but you are the biggest slut I have ever seen."

Hermione was perplexed, "Why what did I do?"

Fleur didn't respond, she just turned on her heals and stalked out of the room. _I wonder what that was about_. She wondered. When she took the Weasley pile in her hands, right on top was the answer to her nagging question. Bill's proposal was laughing at her.

"Guess that put Bill out of the options." She said.

Bills joined Moody's in the HELL NO pile. His offer was soon joined by all the disgusting death eaters, and the other unknown requests.

Then she put Ron, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, other eligible Slytherine and Gryffindor, and the possible Weasleys in to another.

When she got to the Order pile, she decided to eliminate a few right off the bat. She took out Remus because of Tonks, and Kingsley because of his mystery girl in Nepal. She went though again and noticed Dumbledore's offer. She cringed at the thought of being his wife. Yes he was a good man, but he was way too old and he had Minerva. She kept everyone else though.

She worked for four more hours on her decision. She eliminated every single Weasley and Harry because she felt it would be too odd to marry someone who was more like family. She also took away Draco as an option because of Pansy. You would have to be an idiot to not see that they only had eyes for each other.

After a very difficult internal debate, she eliminated everyone until all that remained were Crabbe, Goyle and surprisingly, Severus Snape. But she finally chose Goyle. It was nothing against Crabbe; she just felt that she connected better with Goyle. Besides, he was her age. She had no idea what her choice would gain her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Hermione's wedding to Goyle was right after school began. It was in the Great Hall with a silver and gold theme. Everyone was invited: the students, the staff, the order, the entire Weasley clan, Hermione's family and Goyle's family, and of course, Madam Rosmerta. It was a perfect fairy tale, of course, that was then.

Now that perfect dream had turned into a terrible nightmare. She and Goyle now fought every night. It wasn't always verbal either, sometimes, Goyle got physical, and Hermione had convinced herself that it only happened when he was drinking. In fact, the fights sometimes got so bad, that she had awoken upon the floor where Goyle had knocked her out. Tonight, she had a feeling wasn't going to be any different.

"You think I don't know what you are doing with him, you little whore?" Goyle questioned.

"I'm not doing anything with…" slap.

"Shut up! I am a Slytherin and I know how it works."

"But I am a Gryffindor, I wouldn't do that, I am not like that. Please don't do this," she pleaded.

One blow to the face, then another to her chest, and another to her shoulders, over and over again until her world went dark…

"Miss? Miss?" a distant voice called. Hermione wanted to respond, but there was nothing.

Wrinkles the house elf looked upon Goyle Junior's new wife with deep concern. When she got no initial response, she began to panic. "Wait Miss, Wrinkles will go get Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Yes, that is Wrinkles' new task."

And with that, the house elf went off to get help.

It was a gorgeous day, yes indeed. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were sitting quietly on the couch in Albus' quarters talking about the little things in life. Suddenly there was a sudden pop behind them.

"What in the world?" Minerva asked as she turned around.

"Wrinkles came to get Headmaster and Professor. Professors need to follow Wrinkles down to the Goyle Quarters. Friend of Harry Potter is in trouble. Friend is sleeping on the floor and won't wake up." Wrinkles explained.

"Which 'friend' are you talking about, Wrinkles?" Albus asked.

"Friend is Hermione Granger of Gryffendor sir."

"What?!" Minerva Screamed. "Where is she?"

"In Miss' new quarters Professor. Wrinkles will show you."

"That won't be necessary Wrinkles thank you." Albus said.

Minerva jumped up in a flash, grabbed her over cloak and was out the door, Albus was one step behind her. The two professors were practically sprinting down the halls till they got to Hermione's quarters that she shared with Goyle Jr.

"Password?" the painted dragon asked when they reached the entrance.

"Passions," Minerva guessed, nothing. The new couple must have changed the password, again.

"Lemon drops, pig's feet," Albus tried. Still nothing. "Look Mulchin, this isn't' a game, Miss… Madam Goyle is in need of our help."

"Oh that changes everything, go on in Headmaster, Minerva," Mulchin replied looking slightly worried.

Minerva was the first one through the portrait hole, and a pretty sight didn't greet her. Minerva's bright pupil, Hermione was sprawled out on the floor. Her face was turned away from them, and half of the fuzz ball that she called hair, was half covering her face. Hermione was dressed in a white set of dress robes from the Halloween ball the night before. Through the thin sleeves you could make out bruises caused by Goyle's hands. As you looked around the room, you would see shattered glass, and items thrown or knocked out of place.

Professor McGonagall hurried over to her star pupil and knelt beside her, she spent no time turning the girl over onto her back. When the transfiguration professor had finished lightly brushing the stray hairs from Hermione's face, her face went from worried to terrified.

"That boy has done it again," a painted wizard sighed.

"What do you mean again?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"This isn't' the first time that boy has beaten that bright young lady until she had passed out. I stopped counting after ten, but I would estimate that this has happened about fifteen times," the wizard responded.

"WHAT?!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Godric, could you go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her to get up here quick, that it's an emergency?" Albus requested.

Godric Gryffindor nodded as he stood to leave.

"I'll go get Professor Snape," Salazar Slytherin said, "He needs to… give her some potions." He too stood to take his leave.

"Sir Gennex, could you…" Albus began; Severus yelling at the entrance interrupted him. He shook his head and went to go allow admittance to the younger wizard. The second the door was open, the Potions master burst into the room potions in hand.

"Excuse me, Minerva," Snape said in a voice so polite, it was scary. He lightly put himself between his colleague and his student. His stone face softened ever so slightly as he looked upon the innocent girl. He shook his head and scooped Hermione up into his arms, one arm around her waist, and the other under her knees. He slowly stood and headed toward the bedroom.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Minerva demanded.

" Do you honestly expect Poppy to do a proper exam with Hermione here on the floor," Severus asked in his usual sarcastic voice.

Minerva shut her mouth showing that she got a good enough answer. But Albus couldn't resist, "So she's 'Hermione' now eh Severus?"

Severus had no response to that remark; he simply glared at his boss and kept on track to the bedroom.

Minerva and Albus entered the annexed room just as the younger wizard was gingerly laying the young witch on the bed. He obviously didn't notice the presence of the others because he leaned over the bed and laid a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. Albus grabbed Minerva's arm and pulled her out of the room. They sat in the sitting room and waited for Severus to join them.

He came out not long after they had left. But he didn't join them on the couch. Not that anyone expected him to; instead, he just took the giant puffed up chair next to the fireplace. They sat that way in silence and waited for Poppy to come.

They were at the end of their patience when Poppy came bustling through the portrait hole. Just as she opened her mouth to inquire the whereabouts of her newest patient, Severus answered, "She's in the bedroom, Poppy."

She nodded in thanks and left the three of them to sit in silence once again.

"Headmaster, you were about to ask me a question"

Albus looked away from a worried Minerva, he hadn't even realized that he was staring. "Yes, Gennex, could you tell us what happened here last night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**Previously on Chapter 1..**

"**Headmaster, you were about to ask me a question"**

**Albus looked away from a worried Minerva, he hadn't even realized that he was staring. "Yes, Gennex, could you tell us what happened here last night?"**

"The two came through the portrait hole at around eleven o'clock last night," Gennex began, "They were arguing about another man."

At this statement, Severus turned a light pink. Thankfully no one in the room noticed.

"Mr. Goyle was accusing Madam Goyle of having an affair. She was denying every accusation, but he only got more upset and he hit her. He made some claim of being in Slytherin and she retorted using her own house. The whole loyal Gryffindor thing you know. After her remark, he just hit her again and again until she crumpled to the ground."

"What about the other times that Mr. Goyle has hit her, what else have they argued about?" Albus asked.

"I do believe that shortly after the two moved in he told her to stay away from Harry Potter and a Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny." And from what I remember from the argument, it went like this:

_The young couple entered the room, the male looked absolutely furious._

"_I don't want you to talk to them anymore."_

"_Why not Greg, they are our friends," Hermione defended._

"_They are your friends, and they are bad publicity, they put you in danger and there for they put me in danger, I will NOT have it Hermione, I forbid you to see them."_

"_You can't forbid me to do anything," Smack._

"_I am your husband and I can do as a please. Don't you dare question me again."_

"_Greg don't do this." _

"_Do what Hermione, allow you to ruin my good name?" He hit her again and then it seemed uncontrollable, he hit her until she passed out._

"I remember the day after that I think, that was the first time she came to me for help." Severus thought out loud.

When the story was finished, the room was ghostly silent. Minerva had her jaw set and looked like she could break down into tears at any moment; Albus wrapped a comforting arm around her. Severus looked like he did during classes, pretty pissed off. So no one noticed a difference in him. The only way that you could tell that he was uncomfortable was if you looked at his hands, he had a death grip on the arms of the chair.

"Albus, we need to get her out of here. One more beating like this and we might lose her," Poppy stated solemnly as she entered the sitting room.

"Is there anything we can do Albus?" Minerva asked pleadingly.

"I'll try to contact the Minister of Magic and see if there is," Albus replied.

"Gennex, what time did Mr. Goyle leave the rooms?" Severus asked.

"Around midnight or one I would guess, Professor."

With that, Severus stood, "Poppy, stay here with Hermione, I've got to go."

Minerva and Albus looked at each other before they stood and fallowed. By the time they had caught up with him in the hall, Severus was halfway to the Great Hall.

"Severus, my boy, wait up," Albus cried.

"NOT NOW OLD MAN!" Severus snapped.

Albus pulled a stone out of his pocket, it was a port key and he activated it.

"Make sure that he doesn't kill the boy Minerva, I'll be back." Albus said, and with a simple tap, he was gone.

Severus ignored them and continued into the hall, but instead of heading straight to the head table, he walked directly over to the Slytherin Table. Everyone was in his or her own worlds, so nobody noticed their hated potions master stalking toward his own house. In fact, the professor remained invisible until he had pinned Gregory Goyle against the wall and then the entire hall fell silent.

"Professor, what…?" Goyle began.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Explain t me Mr. Goyle why I had an unwanted visitor this morning telling me that Miss Granger was unconscious." Severus challenged.

"Firstly, it's not 'Miss' anymore. Second, why the fuck do you care? Oh that's right, you were shagging my pathetic excuse for a wife. Wait, isn't that against the rules?" Goyle yelled.

"Shut up Goyle! You know I wouldn't do THAT, especially to a student. You also know that SHE wouldn't betray you like that!"

"Oh, like hell she wouldn't."

Severus had lost it, his wand was out and he had it pointed at the boy. He was just about to hex him when Albus grabbed his wrist.

"Don't do this Severus, he's not worth it." Severus hadn't even heard him come in, and with ministry representatives no less. The representatives moved forward, bound the Slytherin student and removed him from the mass of an audience. Severus soon followed with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress at his sides. The three teachers walked to the Headmaster's office.

The three entered the room a short time later and saw Goyle sitting in a chair looking slightly dazed; Severus knew that he had been given Veriteserem. The group of adults sat down and waited for the minister to arrive. Fudge finally did and the interrogation began.

"What is your name?" Fudge began

"Gregory Michel Goyle."

"What is your age and year?"

"I'm seventeen years old and am in my seventh year."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"To whom are you bound, sir?"

"Hermione Goyle."

"For the record, what is your spouse's full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger Goyle."

"Where is she now?"

"In our quarters."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, she is unconscious."

"Do you know how she got into that state?"

"Of course I do."

"How?"

"I beat her."

"Does that happen often?"

"Yes."

"Do you tend to your wife after a disagreement?"

"No."

"Then who does?"

"I don't really know. Professors and Madam Pomfry I suppose."

"Do you admit to being an abusive husband?"

"Yes."

Fudge nodded to signal that he was finished questioning Goyle and the representatives removed him. Then Fudge turned to the Headmaster.

"Albus, I need to talk with the girl."

"That is going to be difficult Cornileus, you see, Madam Goyle is…." Albus was interrupted by the burst of green light from his fire place.

"Oh, dear me. I am truly sorry Albus, I didn't realize that you were in a meeting." Poppy apologized.

"Don't be sorry my dear. What is it you needed?"

"Hermione is awake and, um, she has been asking for you Severus."

Everyone in the room turned toward him while his face was turning pink. He ignored the surprised looks and walked over to the fire place.

"Poppy, back up, I am coming through." Severus ordered.

"We're coming through too." Fudge added.

Severus ignored the comment completely. The second Poppy's head was gone, Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and screamed "GOYLE'S QUARTERS!" he was quickly engulfed in green flames and was gone.

Once everyone had come through, Severus ordered them to stay put while he went to see Hermione. Cornileus wanted to protest, but Dumbledore spoke up and told him that he would get his chance to see Hermione as soon as she was done visiting with her professor. Wasting no time at all, Severus left the group and entered the bedroom.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, drowsy, but awake. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. She smiled and sat up a bit straighter, or as straight as she could anyway.

"Come in," she said with what little voice she had.

Her potions professor slipped through the door, his eyes instantly softened.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good I suppose," she practically whispered.

"Poppy could you give us a minute?" The mediwitch would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't giggled. After she left and the two were alone, the conversation continued.

"Why did you want to see me Hermione?"

"Severus, Poppy told me that if I took another beating like this past one, I could possibly die. And….."

"Hermione, listen to me, the mini….." Severus began to explain.

"Severus, please don't interrupt me. As I was saying, you have been a great support through all of this, but I think it would be best if I found someone else to help me after incidents like last night. I am running out of ways to defend myself. You and I both know that we don't do anything but Goyle's a little more thickheaded then most and can't see the obvious. Don't misunderstand me; I greatly appreciate all of your help." Hermione explained apologetically.

"Hermione while I do understand your reasoning, I have a bit of news for you."

"What?"

"Fudge interrogated Mr. Goyle while he was under Veritasserum. He admitted to being abusive toward you. The marriage is going to be annulled, if that is what you wish to do."

Hermione sat up and hugged him in thanks, but the second he wrapped his arms around her, she gasped in pain.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Severus asked pulling away.

"Fine, Madam Pomfry couldn't heal all my bruises so I am still a little sore."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not like you did this to me." She smiled.

"Hermione, I must ask one thing from you. Are you up to see Fudge?"

"I suppose."

Severus nodded and went to go get the others.

Fudge was talking when Severus reentered the room, but all was silent when his presence was known.

"She will see you know Minister." Severus announced.

Everyone stood at once and marched toward the door, Severus and Fudge were at the front. After a light knock, Severus opened the door to reveal a fragile-looking figure lying on the bed. Fudge's professional look was broken by the widening of his eyes and the drop of his jaw. Severus smirked and pulled up two chairs to Hermione's bedside, one chair for each side. Severus took the one to the left while Fudge took the one at the right.

Everyone took their places quickly around the room and Fudge began the conversation.

"How are you Madam Goyle."

"Fine considering my _bodily bruises_."

"Madam, go you wish to annul your marriage?"

At this question, Hermione glanced over at Severus. He wasn't looking at her but his head nodded up and down slightly; she knew the answer, "Yes."

"Hermione, you don't have to decide right now," a representative suggested. She looked in the direction of the voice, and for the first time, in a long time, she saw Percy Weasley.

She smiled lightly, "Percy, it is so good to see you." But back in a business like tone, she continued, "While I know I don't have to decide right now, I think that it would be best. My husband has beaten me to my limit, one more like this and I could die."

Percy said nothing, after all what could be said. Once again, the girl has covered it all.

"Very well," Fudge gave in. He pulled out a rolled up parchment and said, "If you could just sign this paper on this line, we'll leave you to recover."

Hermione took both the parchment and the quill and signed it without hesitation. When she was done, Fudge reclaimed the scroll and followed his representatives to the door.

Just before they left a small voice came out asking, "Minister, will I be required to marry again?"

"I am afraid so miss. But I won't require an answer too soon."

"Sir, can I choose from my previous suitors?"

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment about that? Seeing as I am head of the marriage committee and all," Percy piped up.

"Of course, will you all excuse us for a moment?" Hermione requested. Severus gave her hand a light squeezed before leaving with the others. When everyone had left, Percy sat at her side with a grim look upon his face.

"Hermione, everyone who petitioned for you before has already got another one out there." Percy explained. Hermione looked slightly hurt. "That is, all but one." She looked up hopefully.

"Who is it?" she asked, although she was already hoping for a certain someone.

"Professor Severus Snape." He replied pulling out a petition.

"Get me a quill from my desk please, Percy, and get Severus while you are at it please."

After Percy had pulled Severus into the room and caught up with their conversation, the professor signed the parchment that would bind him to his brightest student. Then Percy left to join the others.

When the two were alone, Severus became uneasy. "Are you sure about this Hermione? I don't want to push you into anything." Severus defended himself as if there was a reason to.

"I'll be quite honest with you Severus, when Percy said that all but one of my previous petitioners had another out there, I was secretly hoping that you were that one."

"Why?"

"Because you are someone that I feel that I can trust."

"Wait a second, are you saying that you actually want to be bound to your hated professor?"

"Yes silly," she giggled, "you were actually one of my final choices the first time around."

He pondered her statement for a moment before saying, "When should we set the date?"

"I've always wanted a winter wedding, How about January?" Hermione suggested. "Besides, that will give us time to meet each other's relatives."

Severus' face went from shock to horror, and if it wasn't pale before, it was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A few days had gone by and Hermione was getting bored of sitting in her bed. Then, as if her thoughts were heard, there came anxious knocks at the door.

"'Mione, it's Harry and friends. Open up!" Harry's voice came from the other side.

"Come on in Harry, I was ordered not to get up from bed."

Harry came through the portrait hole followed by Ron, Ginny, Draco, Millecent, and Pansy.

"Hi Granger, how are you feeling? Sorry Crabbe didn't come, he still blames you for Goyle's imprisonment." Draco greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Draco. I am fine, and you?"

"Fine, we all are, except for the fact that we all have been worried about you and your ass." Pansy said before Draco could say anything stupid.

"Why are you all concerned with my ass, Pansy?" she asked smirking

"Did I say 'we?' I meant to say Draco and the boys."

"Like hell it's just the guys! You may not be worried about that exact body part, but you were worried." Ron exclaimed.

Pansy blushed and shut her mouth. Suddenly, quiet Ginny spoke, "Hermione, you should know that the ministry is going to make Goyle pay for what he did to you. He won't get away with it."

"I suppose that's great news."

"It's wonderful news Hermione, he can't hurt you anymore." Ginny said placing a hand over her older friends.

"Yeah, but it still won't ease the pain he put me through. Do you all have any idea how many times I wanted to tell you why I couldn't talk to you, or see you? Hermione asked tearing up.

"Hermione this is in no way your fault. He did this and the Ministry is going to make sure he pays, " Draco said pulling his friend to him for comfort.

"I wanted to tell you guys for so long, I was dying."

"We understand Hermione, it was hard but we are here now. And we will be here no matter what." Hermione nodded in Draco's chest and tried to breath to calm herself down.

"I am so sorry that we didn't try harder to help you Hermione, This is almost as much our fault as it is his. Stupid Ministry law, we are going to fight this."

"Speaking of the Ministry, Ron, Ginny, I saw Percy the other day, he was the witness to my signing of a proposal parchment." Hermione said after a moment of calming herself.

"Really? Who would have thought of that son of a bitch would be here, and be a witness to your marriage to another man who will treat you as property?"

"RONALD!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"What?"

"For your information, Ronald," Hermione snapped, "I asked him to be here, he is after all the head of the Marriage law committee."

You could still see the anger in Ron's face, but he was smart for once, and kept his mouth closed.

"Who are you getting attached to this time Granger?" Millecent asked curiously.

"Snape." And the room was full of shocked silence.

"Why him Hermione? There are so many other men out there who would gladly accept your hand." Draco snapped.

"Like you." It wasn't a question.

"Ok, plenty of others, besides us."

"Actually, according to records, he was the only one available, and I didn't want to be attached to your father."

"I don't know why his is even out there, he still has my mother."

"Could be because your father is a bastard and wants to gain more than extra heirs, like say a higher ranking with Voldemort." Pansy stated flatly.

Draco glared at her with daggers and looked back at Hermione, "I am sorry you have to go through this Hermione, but just so you know, we will be here for you."

"Yah, 'Mione, we will help you in any way possible. And as long as you are happy, we will be happy for you." Harry said with as much sincerity as possible.

She smile in thanks and the group sat in silence.

A few more weeks went by and almost everything was as it should be; Hermione was back in classes being an obnoxious know-it-all, Severus was still hated, and everyone was bustling around with classes and making sure Hermione was doing well. Not only that but Goyle had gone to trial and had been expelled from Hogwarts, and the entire Magical community.

This upcoming week was the beginning of the Christmas Holiday. Severus had gotten a hold of his parents and had convinced them to come spend Christmas with Hermione, the Grangers, and himself. Hermione seemed fairly excited about the whole situation, it annoyed him. But his future bride did have a point, the sooner they got acquainted with everyone, the better.

Hermione had told Severus that her parents had taken her decision a lot better then she had thought. So far, everything was going according to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

The first day of break had finally come, Hermione had said her good-byes to her friends and wished them all a happy holiday. Now she and Severus were on their way to her parent's house. Even though she had her apparation license, Severus still thought it would be best if he held on to her and apparated them both.

Moments after their departure, they were standing outside of her childhood home, but from Hermione's perspective, it was the rotating house of her younger years. She stumbled a bit and almost fell, but thankfully, Severus had caught her.

"Thank you," she said.

"I thought you said that you had your license?"

"I do! It's just different with two people, that's all."

Severus nodded and grabbed his hand in hers. She took it one step further and entwined their fingers. She looked up at him and smiled, and they continued on the way up to the door. They walked so slow that they weren't even halfway up the walk when a yellow lab jumped over the five foot fence.

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed.

The dog instantly recognized her and bolted toward her. The dog leaped up and knocked her down to the ground. Severus noted that the lean animal looked very athletic. He knelt down to pet the creature as she continued to drown Hermione with her thick drool.

"Charlie, get in here Now!" an athoritive voice boomed from the house.

The dog immediately stopped her enthusiastic greeting and cowered to the door, where a young man stood with an angry look upon his face. In the meantime, Severus was helping Hermione to her feet.

"Hello Lional!" Hermione called the moment she regained her balance.

"Hey you," he called back, "come on in."

They hustled up the walk way and stepped inside the door. There she began the introductions; "Severus, this is my twin brother, Lional Granger, Lional, this is my future husband Severus Snape." They shook hands politely and then dropped them.

"Where's Mum and Dad, Li?" Hermione asked.

"Mum's at the store and Dad's at the air port picking up the rest of the jolly clan."

"Nice."

They walked into the family room where they were greeted by the most disgusting sight. A very young couple, both no more than sixteen, were making out on the couch. Hermione quietly walked up behind the couch and slapped the boy upside the head.

"Get a ROOM!" she ordered, with a smile on her face.

The boy looked up and had a look upon his face that said retaliation, but instead, his face turned to one of delight.

"Hermione!" the young man jumped up and hugged her tightly, "It's is great to see ya. How is school going?"

"It's going good, Who is this young lady?" Hermione asked.

"This is Annie, we go to school together."

"Hello, I am Hermione, I am Peter's older sister."

"So how have you been, it feels like we haven't' seen you in ages."

"I know, I actually brought some news this time,"

"What?" the boys asked.

"I am getting married, again."

"You're going to have TWO husbands?! Damn girl, you must be popular."

"Very funny; No I got a divorce, he got a bit physical." Both boys looked at her in shock, "Don't worry, you don't' have to kill him, he was banned from our world," she motioned between herself and Severus.

"That's good, and who is this gentlemen?" The boy called Peter asked.

"Oh, silly me, Peter, this is my fiancé Severus Snape. Severus, this is by little brother, Peter."

"You take good care of our girl, alright Mr. Snape?"

"Understood, Mr. Granger."

Just as they dropped hands, a man Severus assumed was Hermione's father came through the door.

"Daddy!" Hermione cried with excitement.

"Hi there my princess," He greeted, scooping her up in his arms. "Did you bring my future son in law with you?"

"Of course, what type of girl do you think that I am?" She replied with a hint of challenge, "Severus, come on over here please. Daddy, this is Severus Snape, the closest to a new addition to this family. Severus this is my father, George Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Severus said politely.

"Don't be silly my boy, call me George. At least until you have married my little girl."

As if on cue, four children came bustling through the door, closely followed by four adults and a baby.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione said. She hugged them all and began the introductions of the parents and children; Tabitha and Rob belonged to Aunt Jean and Uncle Tom, while Tony, Christine and baby Heather belonged to Simon and Leanne.

As if they were in a play and someone was behind the curtains cueing each character into the scene, another woman came through the door with an armful of store sacs. "Hermione dear, it's so nice to see that you made it alright. Could you and your brothers go out and get the rest of the groceries?" The Granger children did as they were told and the job was done quickly. Severus was surprised at how well they all listened.

While the adult children put away the items in the bags the woman approached Severus, "I don't believe that we were introduced, sir." She said in a cheerful, but exhausted voice.

"I am sorry ma'am, I am Severus Snape, Hermione's future husband."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I.. Well I'm Jane, Hermione's mother. It's is nice to finally meet you. Please take care of her, she is my only little girl."

Hermione came through the door looking at her mom, "Mom, what's the plan for dinner on Christmas, I know that you and Molly were discussing plans but I didn't hear anything past that."

"I am not sure dear, if she calls within the next few days you two talk it out and we will figure everything out as we go." Hermione hugged her mother and the group spent the day talking of school and other things.

The day before Christmas, the house was full of people running around in complete madness. The women were in the kitchen cooking, the children were scattered everywhere playing games while the men were busy going from room to room decorating and straitening up for the next day. Severus remembered having this much fun during the holidays the year before he went off to attend Hogwarts, but not after that.

At around two o'clock in the afternoon, there was a timid rapping at the door. Peter got up to answer the door while Annie, Peter's girlfriend stopped what she was doing, smiled, and then turned her attention to Jane, they started up a conversation about different cooking techniques.

"Hey Mum, you finally have someone that you can talk to about recipes, and you can leave me ALONE." Hermione joked from the kitchen sink. Everyone laughed, but it instantly stopped when Peter came back with an older couple.

"Hermione, do you know this couple?" he asked.

"No I don't believe that I do. Are you here for Severus?"

"Why, yes, he invited us." The woman said.

"Hang on for one second please and I will go get him," she said as she dried her hands to leave, "Pete, where were the men working last?"

"Tree."

She nodded and left the room. She later returned with Severus in front of her.

"Mother, Father, I am so thankful that you have come." Severus greeted.

"Oh Severus sweet heart, there is no need for that, you know that we have nothing better to do over the holidays." The woman said, "Now get over here and greet us properly."

Severus did as he was told, but instead of hugging his father, he graciously shook his hand.

"So, Severus, which of these young ladies is our future daughter-in-law?" the man asked as soon as they dropped hands.

"Mother, Father, this is Hermione Granger," he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hermione, this is my mother Odessa Snape, and my father, Ryon Snape."

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you both, and again, thank you so much for coming."

"Oh, my darling child, you are as bad a Sevy. It truly is not an issue, we were glad when you asked." Odessa cried.

The rest of the greetings and introductions went peacefully; but the second they were over, there was a burst of green flames from the fire place.

"Ello Mione," Ron's face greeted.

"Ron, how are things at the burrow?"

"Noisy. Mum wants to know if you will be joining us for Christmas Dinner. Harry will be here."

"Ron…. I…I can't, my family is here and so is Professor Snape's family."

"What in the hell is Sn… Oh Hermione, I am so sorry that you are being forced to marry _him_!" Ron gritted through his teeth.

"For your information, Ronald, I chose him. Second of all, I wanted to ask if you and your family wanted to join us here."

Ron's head disappeared for a second before returning again, "She said sure. But she won't make your mom do all the cooking; she will bring some delicious desserts."

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would like to go visit with my family." And Hermione got up to leave.

"But, Mione," Ron pleaded.

"No Ronald, now go away. I will see you tomorrow."

Ron looked slightly hurt but left anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Christmas Day had finally come; Hermione was still asleep and was awaken by a slight weight on her bed.

"Five more minutes," she groaned. "Just five… more… minutes."

"I don't think so, my dear," a silky voice said, "Everyone is waiting on you to get out of bed."

"Severus, what time is it?" she grumbled.

"It's nine o'clock. You might want to hurry or your brothers are going to open your gifts for you."

Hermione kicked him in the leg until he got off her bed. As soon as she was able to move, she grabbed her silk emerald robe and started to put it one.

"Here, let me help you."

She felt two hands slip the robe over her shoulders from behind. She pulled it tighter around her slim waist as his hands ran down her arms to her turned around and looked into his endless black eyes. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Hermione, there is one thing that I wish to give you before we go down and join the others."

"What is that?" she asked quizzically.

He leaned down to her face, closer, and closer, and just as their lips were about to meet…

Lional burst into the room, "Herms, if you don't get your ass downstairs, so I can tame my stomach, I am…. I am totally interrupting something, um, sorry." Lional's face got red and he quickly made an exit out the door.

"Maybe, we should go down stairs." She whispered.

Severus nodded and grabbed her hand in a loving fashion and they walked down to the kitchen in silence.

They eventually got down the steps, and although she pretended not to notice, there were what looked like hundreds of gifts under the tree. Even if her face was clear, Severus could still feel the excitement in her grip upon his hand.

They entered the kitchen and Peter exclaimed, "Hallelujah, now we can eat."

The family ate while intoxicated in multiple conversations. After the heavy breakfast, the large group moved to the family room. The second everyone was seated, the fireplace turned green, and through it walked every Weasley (except Percy and Charlie,) Harry, Tonks, Lupin, Albus, Minerva, Draco, Pansy, and Millicent.

"Did we miss breakfast?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yes Ronald, there is some left on the table." And with that Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George left the room for some sustenance. When they returned with plates full of food, all the witches and wizards returned their gifts to their original size, and laid them under the tree. As the new arrivals took their seats, Hermione introduced everyone in her family to her friends and professors.

"Hermione, darling, why don't you and Severus hand out the gifts?" Jane suggested as soon as everyone was settled.

Once again as if on cue, the fireplace burst into green flames. But instead of another order member or fellow classmate, it was someone that silenced the entire Granger family. Through the flames came the oldest of the Granger children, David.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Lional demanded.

"Lional, shut up." Hermione and Peter said at the exact same time.

"It's ok you guys, I understand. But in case you didn't notice Lional, some of the gifts under that tree are from me." David said without raising his voice.

Hermione finally came out of her shock and stood to greet her long lost brother, "David, It's so good to see you. I've missed you." She hugged him tightly as if he were going disappear.

"I've missed you all too." He answered rubbing her back.

"Severus this is my oldest brother, David, Dave, this is my groom to be, Severus Snape."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir,"

"The pleasure is mine, but how…."Severus began.

"I'll explain over dinner. Right now I think that we should open gifts before the little ones, and Lional have a breakdown."

Hermione and Severus spread the gifts out the right receivers and exchanged gifts themselves. Hermione received many wonderful gifts:

Assorted candy and chocolates (Ron,) gold locket with the golden trios picture in it (Harry,) gift certificates for a Paris Boutique (Pansy and Millicent,) magic photo album already filled (Draco) new potions set (Neville) book of beauty spells (Remus and Tonks) recipe book (Bill and Fleur), WWW shop items (Fred and George), lemon drops (Albus) The Book of Difficult Transfiguration Spells (Minerva) knitted socks (Dobby) diamond necklace, bracelet and earring set (Severus) 100 Good Reasons to Live book (Percy) purple dress robes (Jane and George), journal(Lional), art set(Peter), hair kit(Tom, Jean and kids), make up and nail polish (Simon, Leanne and kids), sweater with an "H" (Molly and Arthur), Quill and ink set (David), and a Jasmine bath set (Ginny)

Everyone said thank you for the gifts and stood to go into the kitchen for lunch. But Severus stopped them all dead in their tracks, "I do have one more gift, Hermione it is tradition in my family to pass on the Grandmother's wedding ring. So to keep on that tradition, I am giving you my grandmother, Annalisa's, ring." He lightly gestured to her left hand and he slipped it on the tiny finger, and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone applauded and then continued on the initial track.

After everyone was settled in with a mound full of food, Hermione asked a pestering question, "David, how is it that you already knew of Severus?"

"I work at the ministry along side of Percy Weasley; we are both in a sense, in charge of the law."

"So is that the reason that you abandoned Li, Pete, and me; to work in the magical community?"

David looked down at his plate, "No sis, it's not. I wish I could lie and say it was, but it wasn't, and I just couldn't do that."

"Told you he didn't love us Hermione." Lional spoke with venom.

David finally snapped, "Look Lional, I am sorry that you got hurt, but I would rather you be hurt emotionally then to be in one of the graveyards ok?" the entire table was silent, and David became calm once more. "There were a group of people after me, and I thought that if I had left you'd be safe. But as always, Hermione found a way to ruin it by getting into Hogwarts. Sadly that group is still on the lookout for David Granger."

"Voldemort and his Death eaters," it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

The table fell silent and processed what they had just been told. Severus liked silence, but this was too much. He had to change the awkwardness. "Hermione," he started, "I noticed that you and your siblings have a pattern in your names, is there a reason behind that?"

"What pattern?" she asked.

"The four of you go by every four letters."

"Oh, my dad thought it would be humorous to go by how many children his parents had." Hermione explained.

Severus was silent, signifying that he was satisfied with the answer.

Suddenly, Ron entered the conversation. "Wait, you only have two sets of aunts and uncles next to your mum and dad, Hermione. Did one not come?"

For the second time that day, all of the Grangers, except the children fell silent. They all looked at George, Tom and Leanne.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No my dear boy," George started, "It's not that, it's just that, well we haven't talked of Emma in a long time."

"Why?"

"Ronald Weasley, that is enough," Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Tom said. "Leanne would you explain please."

"Emma Granger died in a car accident when Hermione turned eleven," Leanne said.

Ron looked shocked and for the second time this school year, chose a good time to shut up. The rest of the meal was spent in silence unless it was to learn of someone else (mostly among the Snapes and Grangers.)

"So Ron, Do you have a new girlfriend or something?" Hermione asked.

Instead of answering, Ron got deep red, and hung his head.

"Yep," Ginny piped up, "He's dating Lavender. Oh and just for the record, Neville's dating Loony Luna."

"Ginerva! That is not for you to share." Molly scolded, the girls just laughed. The conversation continued into more personal details into Ron's dating life.

"Don't worry Ron, I think it's great that you and Lav are dating, you could save her from the law if the ministry will permit it." Hermione said sincerely.

Directly after lunch the group retired to the sitting room for tea and cookies, made by Molly herself. Everyone talked of the upcoming wedding and how happy this event was going to be.

"Hey David, do you still play the piano?" His father inquired,

"A bit, I try when I get the time," David responded.

"Why don't all four of you children play us a song, entertain us," Their mother suggested.

"Mother, I don't think that is entirely necessary. We haven't been together in like seven years." Hermione practically pleaded with her parents.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you were so shy," Her twin teased.

"Shut up Lional, you of all people know that when I am on stage, the world disappears. This is totally different; I can see the audience and I might just get sick."

"Wow I think that school of hers has turned her into a bit of a wimp." Peter teased.

"That's it," she stated standing from the couch. She walked over to the group of boys punching her twin in the shoulder.

"Hey Peter is the one that said it,"

"Yes but you thought it."

"Kids, enough."

"Yes mom," the four said. They looked at each other and walked over to the piano. David reached behind the large instrument and pulled out a violin and Guitar case, he handed the violin to Peter and they set up their instruments. Everyone sat silently watching the four Granger children prepare themselves.

"Mom, do they have to be Christmas songs?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's your choice, you are performing dear."

She turned to her brother's motioning for them to get close, while in a huddle they whispered to each other. "Ok, we can do a few songs that we used to sing as kids, there is no guarantee that anyone outside our family will know them anyway, and then we move to Christmas tunes." Hermione ordered.

No one dared argue they just went on with their business getting ready and then they started to play 'Shenandoah' followed by 'Scarborough Fair' and 'All Through the Night' and when those three songs were done, Hermione spoke. "Ok this next song, which is our last song before our Christmas bunch is a song that our mother taught us. We sang it at night together when we were younger all home so if you know it please join in."

A light piano started to play with the Violin keeping a wonderful beat, the guitar joined in about three measures later adding in its sound every four beats or so. Hermione joined in the sixth measure:

_In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed,__  
__When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red.__  
__When the summer's ceased its gleaming,_

___Mr. and Mrs. Granger joined their kids while singing along in harmony. Severus was hypnotized by Hermione's voice. He couldn't help but simply stare. He was brought out of his reverie by a gently hand on his, it was his mother's. He smiled at her as they continued to listen to the family sing._

_  
__When the corn is past its prime, __  
__When adventure's lost its meaning, __  
__I'll be homeward bound in time.___

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow.__  
__Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow.___

_If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return.__  
__To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning, and in the road I'll stop and turn.__  
__Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end.__  
__And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again.___

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow.__  
__Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow.___

_In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed,__  
__When the sparrows stop their singing, __  
__I'll be homeward bound again._

There were a few more measures of instrumental music before the song completely ended. The four young Granger's looked at their mother who had tears in their eyes.

"Mom?" David asked.

"I am so surprised and happy that you all remember that song." She said with tears in her eyes. "I can't remember the last time we all sat down and sang together like that."

Hermione ran to her mother and hugged her, "Me neither."

For once Lional kept his remark about David leaving to himself, instead he said, "I'm not, that was the one song that Hermione made us drill so that we could pass it on to our own children. She was brutal during practice Mom, you only think that she is innocent." At this comment, Hermione picked up a cookie and threw it at him, which he caught. Everyone laughed and then they sang Christmas Carols for an hour, which surprisingly, the younger children fell asleep to.

About an hour later, everyone who joined the Granger and Snape gathering had left.

Later that night, after dinner, the children played with their new toys, while everyone else took care of their new possessions. As Hermione began shrinking her things to go into her trunk, Severus came through the door.

"Hey, thank you for the gifts today, they were lovely." She said with her back to him.

He nodded, "Well my dear, I enjoyed yours as well. Books are my greatest passion, next to potions of course. But I am afraid that this morning's 'gift' was interrupted." As he said this, he walked up to her. He took her hands in his and slowly pulled her to him. Inch by inch, their faces came closer together. Their lips brushed against each other's once, twice, and again and again.

_Nothing too fast._ He reminded himself. He pulled away and she moaned. "Hermione, Mother and Father want to take us on a family outing tomorrow so just be ready," he said. He kissed her again and told her good night.

Hermione finished packing and lay down to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The day with her future parents-in-law had gone surprisingly well, the four went to Paris. While the men went off to do whatever it is they do, Odessa took Hermione to the boutique where Pansy and Milly gotten Hermione the gift certificate. The two bought Hermione a set of full-length silk black dress robes with a 'V' neck, and thick straps that just came to the top of the arms. They also bought a few everyday outfits and to Hermione's surprise, a very thin, silk green nightgown, it looked great on her, but looked like a onetime thing.

When Hermione asked what it was for, Odessa simply said, "You will want it for the wedding night dear."

The met back up at the restaurant and ate some lunch. After that, they appeared in front of one of Severus' relative's mansions. They all mingled for a bit, but then they went to different levels and got ready for an evening of romance in Paris.

While Hermione and Odessa had planned on buying a nice set of dress robes that day, Hermione still brought the ones she had been given for Christmas. Odessa and sister, Opal, helped get into them.

When they were all done, Hermione took a glance in the mirror and was gawking at herself. The deep purple was perfect with her complexion. The sleeves hung of her shoulders in just the right place. She added the diamond set and ring Severus had given her for Christmas, along with the shoes and handbag. Minus the daily rat's nest that she had for hair, she looked like a princess in one of her favorite childhood fairytales.

To complete Hermione's perfect look, Opal sat her down and took care of the frizzy mess on top of her head. When Hermione saw the finished project, she was absolutely dumbstruck. Her hair was in an elegant twist with scattered roses the same color as her dress. _Magic really does come in handy_. She thought to herself.

They walked down the marble staircase enchantingly, starting with Opal then Odessa and ending with Hermione. When Severus first glanced at his future bride, he thought that he was looking at a goddess; his aunt had done it again. He finally got control of himself and went to give her his arm. The men were gentlemen and help the women with their over cloaks, and they were off.

They didn't get very far down the road when a man came running to meet them. "Severus!" the man called in a very heavy French accent.

Severus groaned as he unhooked his arm from Hermione's. He didn't' remove contact for long though, he stepped closer to her so that her arm was touching his side. Severus then took his arm up to her shoulder and traced the way down to her hip, admiring the curves as he went.

"Severus my boy, how are you? You didn't tell me that you were going to be in town," the man said breathlessly.

"Yes my friend, I am fine, but I wanted some time with my family and bride to be," Severus responded testily.

The man responded to Hermione's presence but took the hint, he made some excuse about a dog and left.

Before she could ask who he was, Severus answered, "My friend, I guess you could call him. His name is Gaston; we grew up together spending summers at each other's houses, mail exchanges, and so on. We usually go out for a drink, but I thought I would stick with you and my family on this one day trip."

"Why not go, Mum and Dad will understand if we are one day late," she suggested.

"We don't get in till three in the morning."

"So what's the problem?"

Severus sighed and gave in, "I'll owl him later."

Hermione smiled, and every one (but Severus) laughed. Once again the family was on their way. They ate at this fancy restaurant with an unpronounceable name, and then they went out to the play **Les Misérables.** It was absolutely amazing, except the fact that women went into tears at the end, and the men panicked, Oh well.

Later that night, Severus went out with his friend and apparently had a blast. He came stumbling in at about 3:30 AM and collapsed into bed with Hermione.

"Did you have a good time?" She mumbled when she felt his weight on the bed. "Yes." And all was silent. Hermione smiled, but got up to go to his bed, after all they weren't married yet and it was still awkward to sleep next to him. _In time_ she reminded herself. Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon. She was a little fuzzy on last night's events, but when she woke up in Severus' bed she suddenly remembered. She got out of bed and went to join the others. Everyone greeted her with a smile and as she said good morning. She sat down opposite Odessa and asked where Severus was.

"He's not up yet. He will probubly need this though, why don't you go give it to him," Ryon said handing her a vial.

"What's this?"

"Hangover potion."

She nodded in understanding and excused herself. She walked upstairs to her designated room. She opened the door and walked quietly over to the bed. "Severus, it's time to get up." He mumbles something that sounded like 'Not now,' But Hermione was stubborn. "Severus I have a Hangover Potion for you. So sit up and take it or I am going to get some ice and stick it down your shirt." That got his attention, he was up and grabbed the potion from her and chugged it. "What time is it?" "Almost ten-thirty. My parents will be expecting us back soon."

He nodded and decided to get up. They went down for breakfast and then up to pack. After that, they left back for the Granger's via floo powder. When they arrived, everyone was waiting.

"Hermione, where have you been? We have been worried." Jane exclaimed.

"Sorry Mum, I told Severus to go out with a friend last night and they got in at around three in the morning. But don't be mad, I told him to go."

They told about their trip in Paris; the play, dinner, and shopping. Everything was so fascinating. But Lional had to ruin everything, or at least that's how it began.

"Herms, Pete, Dave and I got us all passes into your favorite night club-restaurant place,"

"PAXS? That place is impossible to get into. How?" Their mom asked.

"Dave has connections." Peter said.

"So you all are on talking terms again?" Hermione asked smuggly.

The boys nodded sheepishly and told Hermione the rest of the details. They had to be there by eight and dress appropriately. So by seven o'clock, Hermione was downstairs in a bright red top that was held on to here by a thread of string in the back and a halter neckline. To match her shirt was a pair of skintight black pants. Severus, to no one's surprise was dressed in all black. But it wasn't like his usual teaching robe fabric, he was in a silk top that had a slight 'V' for the neckline and had a string at the top.

"Wow, who knew that you could dress like that," Hermione said, "You look good."

"Well if you are surprised how I look, have you looked at yourself? Do your parents even let you out of the house like that?"

"Only when we go out to places that have dance floors."

"Is that often?"

"No, not since I started school."

He nodded, helped her with her leather jacket and escorted her out to the car. They arrived at the club five minutes before their deadline. They entered and Li, Pete, Dave and Hermione were off to the dance floor. After what seemed like twenty songs, they decided to come join Jane, George and Severus back at their designated booth and get something to drink. Then just as the kids finished off their drinks, another one of Hermione's favorite songs came blaring from the speakers.

"Oh you guys, come on, this song is amazing." Hermione said.

Peter and Lionel declined, and Dave jumped up to give into his sister's request.

"That Dave, he is the reason Hermione has always gotten her way," George sighed, "After he started, we couldn't stop. Severus my boy, you have your work cut out for you." He nodded in reply.

The two were out on the floor dancing away until the song ended. They came back breathless and needed to rest again. They all sat down for three or four songs, then the announcer said**, "This is for all the couples out there tonight, so let's take it down a notch for the love birds."** And a very slow song came over the sound system and couples made their way to the floor.

Severus realized that it was now his chance, "Hermione, would you care to dance?" He held out his hand to her, she smiled and gladly took it.

They made their way to the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. They danced for a long time and Hermione laid her head on his chest, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. They danced the rest of the song just like that; little did they know that the entire party that they had come with was watching them. The song finally ended and David approached them. "Severus, do you mind if I borrow my sister for a moment?" Severus pulled away and traded places. He headed back to the table while Dave and Hermione talked.

"Hermione, Do you know what today is?" David asked.

"Yes, it's Mum and Dad's annivers…. ery. Damn. How could we forget?"

"WE didn't, YOU did. That's why we got these tickets."

"Let's do a dedication," she suggested.

"Good idea. How about the song that they used for their first dance?" Dave suggested.

Hermione said yes and David went off to ask for the dedication. She on the other hand went to the table. "Where did David go Hermione?" Jane asked when she returned.

"You know boys, he saw some girl and when off to go catch her eye." She lied.

Suddenly the announcer's voice came back booming from his spot on the stage, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a wonderful dedication this evening, this is to a lovely couple from their kids. Could we have Jane and George Granger come to the floor please, and could we also have everyone else clear the floor please. Jane and George, this is from your kids, Lional, Hermione, Peter, David and Severus to wish you a happy anniversary. Have a good one you guys."**

The two adults looked at their kids and George escorted Jane to the floor when the song started up. The four looked at them in amazement.

"Awe, look at them, they are so cute. I can't believe that I forgot their anniversary was today." Hermione said.

"Wait, you forgot their anniversary was today?" Lional asked in shock.

"Yep."

"Dork," Li and Pete said at the same time.

They watched their parents in amazement until the song ended, and then they got up and cheered their heads off.

"You all are so sweet, but don't ever do that again," Jane said when she returned.

"No we will save that for you big 5-0." David joked.

A Latin song came up and once again Severus and Hermione were out on the dance floor spicing it up. When they finished, they were breathless and Hermione was leaning of Severus for support. Their faces were so close together that Severus took the time to kiss her. She didn't pull away either, she just kissed him back; they pulled away and walked to the table to join everyone else.

They laughed and joked over a few drinks, ok like a lot of drinks. Hermione ate tones of chips with hers and by the time the group decided to go home, she was leaning on Severus for support. She was worn out from the drinking and dancing. By the time they got home, she was out cold and Severus had to carry her to her room.

He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, just as he was about to leave he heard a weak voice, "Severus?"

He smiled "Good night Hermione."

The next morning, Hermione had awakened with a headache. _Damn hangovers_, she thought. But the thought turned to instant pain.

She went downstairs for some coffee and aspirin. She arrived at the table to see a similar vial to the one she gave Severus the previous morning. She downed it, it had a bitter taste, and so she quickly drank coffee to get rid of it. Almost instantly, her headache was gone. She went out to the patio to find the rest of her family. She was amazed to see them all around on the rocking seats.

"Did it help," Severus asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I hate to rush you, but we need to get back to school today," he said sincerely. Hermione nodded in agreement and sat down next to him to finish her breakfast. While they sat down and talked, she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and that's how they sat for the remainder of the conversation.

_AFTER A WHILE…_

"I hate to rush off like this, but we really must go," Severus said standing. He helped Hermione to her feet.

Everyone understood and let them go pack the rest of their things. As soon as that was done, they went and said their farewells and left back for the school, after all, Hermione had to study for classes. They returned to the school at around two and went their separate ways. Severus would have walked her to her quarters but Filch demanded his assistance in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione returned to her rooms and unpacked. Christmas had been everything she could have hoped for, but right now she was too tired to even think. She lay down and drifted off to sleep.

_Stupid dunderheads. Don't they understand that I have a life too? _Severus thought bitterly_. I am not a damn babysitter._ He reentered his quarters and felt a headache coming on. He drank some of his headache relief potion and also drifted off to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a knocking at her door. "Who is it?"

"'Mione, it's me," Harry's voice said.

She grumbled and went to let him in. To her surprise, Ron and Ginny were with him too. She allowed them access and let them go on about stupid things about Christmas. "So Mione, what else happened over Christmas for you? Was Snape ok?" Ron asked. She relived every moment (except the partying that Severus had done.) They seemed impressed and then talked about other things. Hermione was only half in it. They couldn't stop talking about Fred and George's new inventions, or at least that's what Hermione thought they were talking about.

Severus awoke to Albus shaking him, "Severus, it's time to get up, we do have a meeting after all."

"Go away old man, I just want to sleep."

"I think someone got away with too much over the break Albus," Minerva chuckled.

He had already lost, and he knew it; he got up, straitened his cloths and fallowed the two out.

The staff meeting dragged on for eternity. They talked about the holidays and plans for detentions (if needed.) _Oh they will be, especially if a student crosses my path right now._ He thought. The second it was over, Severus went down to the dungeons and started working on potions. That's where he was until dinner began.

At dinner, Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Millie and Pansy. Thankfully there weren't many students there so that they could sit together. But she wasn't the only one grateful for the low number of students. Severus came in and was smirking so much that he was almost smiling. The first thing he looked for was Hermione, he knew that she had hardly eaten anything all day, after partying last night, she wasn't in the mood for food, he was glad to see that her plate did have something on it.

She noticed him looked at him and smiled. She couldn't help but turn red and she looked down at her plate.

"She looks good my boy," Albus said.

"Yes I must agree, you two must have had an eventful break," Minerva hinted.

"Even if we did, it's none of your two old timer's business." He snapped.

Dinner was in silence as they all watched Hermione and her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

School was back in session, students went through the halls noisily talking about their 'eventful' lives. Severus was back to his snarky self, Hermione and the group threw themselves back into their school work, determined to do their best in every subject having each other, minus Ginny, check each other's work. It was late one Thursday evening in the library and the students were scarce, but there was one table crowded with students, those students were the Golden Trio of Gryffindor, Malfoy, Pansy, Milly and Ginny. All were so sucked into their homework that none of them noticed that there was a short figure approaching them.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the little Gryffindor slut and her 'possy'." Said the figure.

"Go away, we are busy," Hermione said not even looking up from her book.

"You got my best friend in trouble and you just expect me to be ok with that?"

"Leave her alone, Crabbe, Goyle did that to himself." Draco said finally looking away from his book.

"No, he told me she made him do it so, actually, it is her fault."

"Crabbe, if you keep picking on Hermione we are going to have a problem," Millicent said.

"WE don't have a problem at all." And with that, he was gone. Not even taking a second look before he was out of site.

The group was sadly mistaken when they thought that Crabbe would leave the group alone. The next day they were traveling through the halls one evening after classes simply walking to take a break from it all. Suddenly there was a rustle behind them and all of them froze.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Let's keep moving, it's probably just a first year hiding from a professor or something."

The group trecked on through the halls. With their wands in hand, ready for anything.

"You know, I really thought that a group this big would have had a bigger brain to always take your wands out when there is a suspicious noise behind them," said a so very familiar voice. Suddenly he grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Crabbe, are you nuts, leave her alone."

"No she needs to be punished just as Greg was," he yelled, "He had potential!"

"and he threw it away because he hit her," Pansy said.

"NO!!!"

"You would be wise to unhand my fiancé Mr. Crabbe, I don't do well when people handle things that don't belong to them."

Everyone turned and out of the shadows came two figures, appeared. They both flicked their wrists and light came out of their wands. Two faces were illuminated, Snape and McGonagall.

"Professors, we were trying but he won't listen to us." Harry said.

"Mr. Crabbe, please release my student," McGonagall said pointing her wand at the two away from the group.

"No, she is going to pay for what she did." He grabbed her wrist and twisted hard, everyone heard a snap and a scream. Hermione collapsed hard to her knees as Crabbe still had a hold of her wrist.

"Stupify!" Severus shouted.

Crabbe collapsed into a heap on the floor in front of Hermione. The two professors went to Hermione's side while the other students took care to get Crabbe out of the way, but the care wasn't toward their old friend, actually as they were propping him up against the wall, they hit his head against the wall, by accident of course.

"Hermione, Hermione look at me," Severus said, dropping his professor persona

She refused to look at him so he lifted her chin gently with his hand, when he saw her face, it broke his heart. She had tears streaming down her face. She realized that a man was touching her and she pulled away but not before screaming again.

"Hermione," Minerva said, "Hermione it's us your alright now, talk to us."

Hermione looked at her mentor and decided that she couldn't hide anymore she broke down. She leaned into Severus and sobbed into his chest.

"Professor McGonagall," Pansy asked, "What can we do?"

"I think it would best if you all went to your common rooms, I will send you all an owl in the morning and let you all know of her condition." And without another word, all took one last look at their friend, they all left the corridor.

Severus scooped up the young girl and he and Minerva walked to the Hospital Wing. There he set her on one of the many open beds in the middle of the room while Minerva went to fetch Poppy. She didn't wipe the tears slowly evaporating on her face, she didn't talk and she didn't look at anyone she just stared straight ahead.

"Hermione, are you going to talk to me?" Nothing. "Hermione I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Still nothing. As if on cue, Minerva and Poppy showed up around the corner.

"How is she Severus," Minerva asked.

"I don't know Minerva, she won't talk to me."

Minerva moved over to her Gryffindor and laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "Miss Granger, how are you, can you talk to us." She didn't get a response either.

"OK you two move so that I can help her." She diagnosed that Hermione had a broken wrist and her knees were bruised. "Ok I have healed her and now she needs to eat, her blood sugar is extremely low. Miss Granger can you eat for me." Still no response.

Severus took this moment to announce. "I am going to go finish my rounds."

"Severus, you should be here for her, she needs you."

"Minerva, you saw the way that she reacted in the hall. The last thing she needs right now is a person with a Y chromosome coming over to her begging her to talk to him. Please stay with her, and if she needs me then call for me." And with that he was gone. Minerva turned back toward her student and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Hermione, you need to eat please eat." Poppy Pleaded.

"Poppy, you can leave her; I'll take care of her." Poppy disappeared back into her office.

When the door closed, Hermione broke down once again but this time she didn't lean into anyone, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. Minerva looked hurt, she sat on the bed in front of Hermione and rubbed small circles on her back as she cried.

"I can't do this professor," she cried.

"Do what Hermione?"

"Any of it, the marriage, the fighting, the hiding."

"What hiding?"

"I am suffering Professor; I don't sleep, I have visions of him coming back and finishing what he started. Severus can't do anything, he will come for me in time, Crabbe is simply the messenger for now."

"Hermione do you realize, that Severus would jump in front of the killing curse for you?"

"Sure he would, he has a past to make up for, he doesn't deserve me, he deserves someone like Lilly or a perfect Slytherine. I am a mere kitten amongst lions. I can't keep fighting, I'm losing," She buried her face back in her knees and sobbed.

"Hermione," the transfiguration professor dropped her stern look, "Do you realize that you have gone through something almost tragic, most of those Slytherin's can't compare. Mr. Malfoy has an abusive father, that I am sure you know. But his abusive parent isn't one that vowed love; Purebloods like that have their kids for one reason, to continue their name. Goyle promised to protect you, and he didn't. You stood your ground as long as you could; you stood till you couldn't stand anymore."

"I'm scared professor," Hermione admitted to her knees.

"Scared about what, that Severus will do the same," Hermione was silent confirming her answer, "My dear child, first of all, Severus is terrified of hurting you, he feels that anyone bearing the signs of a male cause you pain, hence why he isn't here, second of all. He couldn't hurt a fly, at least one that hadn't done something to him. He had a rough childhood, one that can't be undone and he did something that was almost unforgivable had he not had the reasons he did. I do recall when I first met him as a colleague instead of a student, He admitted to me that he didn't want to bestow his cruel life upon another, it was his personal hell. He swore to me that he would rather die than to do that to another living being."

"People evolve professor, those thoughts could change."

"Even if they did, I can promise you that if he laid one hand to you that wasn't out of love, I would kill him myself, that's not fair to you or to anyone else. I love you as if you were my own daughter, I can swear to you that if I had known what was going on behind your closed door, I would have done something, it wouldn't have gone as far as it did."

Hermione chuckled a little, "I don't think that any man in their right mind would want to upset any Scottish woman with a temper, let alone one that has a wicked tongue and a more vicious wand.

Both women laughed at the thought and then Hermione thought, "So where do we go now professor?"

"I think it would be best if first thing tomorrow you talked to him, don't postpone it, it will only become harder for both of you."

"Ok, could you tell him to be here at eight?"

"Are you sure that you want to do that? You need rest."

"Yes, I actually feel safe when he wakes me, he does it gently, it's better than waking to an awful obnoxious muggle alarm clock," Hermione said thoughtfully smirking.

"Very well, I will go send him an owl now," Minerva said as she got up to leave.

"Professor, do you think that you could stay with me here? I don't want to be alone, even if Crabbe is in a confined area."

"Sure, I will go talk to Poppy." She confirmed her presence for the evening and went back to her student. She held her hand as the young witch fell asleep. As soon as she was breathing evenly, she grabbed her wand and sent her patronous, a cat naturally, to Severus telling him of his fiancé's request. The two slept till morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Minerva woke early, as she always did and found her hand still in the girl's, she smiled to herself and slowly maneuvered her hand away from Hermione's, when she sat up, she simply watched her, barely noticing Poppy's presence enter the room, "Minerva, how did you sleep?"

"Alright actually," She said smiling at the young Gryffindor in front of her.

"You slept well on these old beds?"

"I guess, I was near someone I cared about knowing that she was safe was enough for me."

"It's a shame that you didn't get the chance to have children, Minerva."

"I am a teacher, that is close enough for me," Poppy studied her friend as she continued, "To have the wonderful privilege of being there for students like her, it makes me feel that I am part of their family. Besides, do you think that I could be this stern with my own children?" Both women laughed, and when it died Minerva asked, "What time is it?"

"Seven fourty-eight."

"Severus will be here any moment."

"That is silly, She needs rest."

"She requested him to be her at eight to wake her."

"Oh so I suppose that something happened over the break that neither is sharing."

"You have me Poppy, he called me and Albus old-timers and told us it wasn't any of our business." Both women chuckled until they heard the large doors leading to the hall open. Through them stepped Severus himself.

"Speak of the devil," Minerva said smirking.

"Ha-ha, I am here as requested."

"Did you see my memory."

"yes."

"And?"

"I'm here aren't i?" Minerva nodded before following Poppy into her office.

Severus moved again after the two were behind closed doors; he walked over to the only sleeping figure in the room. There he sat at the foot of her bead and laid a soft hand upon her leg. "Hermione?"

She groaned a bit in response. "Hermione, I am here, it's eight o'clock and it is time for you to rise."Again, she didn't get up, "Miss Granger, if you don't get up, I am going to fail your ten page paper." That did the trick, she removed her hand from her face and looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I would my dear," He smiled at her as she glared in return. She took her hand and patted the open place on the bed in front of her hips. Severus took the hint and sat with his back to her body but he was still able to see her face. She offered him her hand and he took it.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked after taking her hand.

"Better."

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione nodded, "I think it is best if we were both honest with before this goes any further." Severus nodded before she continued. "I am not going to sugar coat this Severus, I am terrified, I don't trust my own actions. I am not saying that you would hurt me but considering the events that have unfolded this year, I feel that I am in my full right to be scared of the same thing happening with you."

"Ok, well no doubt, NO doubt, Minerva told you of my past." Hermione nodded, "It wasn't pleasant, by any stretch of the imagination. My father was abusive and my mother hid in the corners. I vowed not to hurt anyone that I cared about like that, I vowed to cast the killing curse before I laid a harmful hand upon another."

"But you deserve so much better, an ideal Slytherin with all the positive qualities. I couldn't defend a man that I out ranked all throughout school, a man that was nothing more than Malfoy's sidekick for years beyond my knowledge. I am a kitten trying to survive a dog eat dog world. I am not strong enough, and therefore, not good enough for you." Tears sprang to her eyes, and Severus the fight to keep them from spilling

Severus sighed and took her hand in to his pulling her closer to him, "Hermione, when I look at you, I don't see that kitten that you think you are describing yourself as. When I look at your eyes, I see a lot of pain and a vicious lioness that is nothing more than temporarily wounded. You are a fighter Hermione, you always have been, and you will overcome this, I know you will." Hermione smiled and leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest ever so lightly, she stayed light until he returned her affections.

"Hermione, that 'other' that I mentioned in my earlier confession means you, mostly you and a few other's that I have befriended over the years, and those other's I can assume you guess as Minerva and Albus. They are my family, and you are about to join them officially at the end of the week, I would jump in front of ANY curse for you, no matter what it is."

"Minerva said you would."

"And maybe you should listen to her, she is old and obnoxious, much like Albus but unlike him, she vocalizes the thoughts that she means when the subject is serious."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said smiling at him, they looked at each other for a moment and they kissed ever so lovingly. Both were so into their moment of openness that neither noticed a set of green, blue and brown eyes watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Hermione had met up with her friends after being released from the infirmary two days later and they continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened; Crabbe got detention with Filch for the rest of the month, Minerva and Severus were in teaching mode, The group was in to their studies more than ever and the wedding was in a week. Even if they never let it show, she still sat there in wonder as to what was going to happen that day. She had let Minerva have her ideas for the ceremony and she told her to go crazy and have fun but make it nice. She didn't talk to her professor about the situation it was just that simple. She only saw Severus in class and at meals so as not to cause confusion amongst her classmates. It was hard yes but she made due.

That week had flown by and no one knew where it went but now the day before the wedding, everyone was frantic, the girls were worried about their figures in the dresses Minerva had picked and the boys were worried about the girls worrying about their dresses. Hermione had gotten letters from both her parents and soon to be in-laws and they had all agreed that they were going to arrive the evening before so as to have a good family dinner before they all rested for the big day. Of course Hermione had no idea if Severus knew or not but she told them that the meal would be in her quarters and she would cook, it is the least she could do to keep the arguments to a minimum. And that night after her last class she decided that it was time to talk to Severus in a more personal level then student teacher conversations. She walked to his office in the dark dungeons and knocked on his door.

"Come in." she did and the first thing she noticed was her fiancé hiding behind a bunch of stacks she assumed were first year papers.

"Hello."

"Yes Miss Granger please come in and shut the door." She did as instructed and entered the room even farther. "Are you here about your dinner that you are holding for our parents?"

"Wow are you sure you are the potions master and not the divination instructor?" she smiled slightly.

"Ha-ha."

"Yes I thought I was quite humorous."

"So what are your plans?"

"I thought you and I could go greet everyone at the door and then continue to my quarters from there."

"Fair enough but you might have to do such things I have all of these that I must have graded by tomorrow."

"Would you like some help?"

"It would be much appreciated but I feel that it would lose its evil potion's master response if it were written in my fiancé's hand writing."

"Fine then I will take a stack, write on a separate parchment and then you don't have to grade as much and then you just have to put your grades on it."

Severus never looked at her as she spoke but he did show that he thought about it when his quill stopped writing. "Ok Miss Granger, take this stack here on the corner and go grade them in your quarters so that you may start dinner while you go."

"Very clever dear."

"I thought so."

Hermione grabbed the indicated stack and leaned in to give him a kiss, nothing to start trouble, but enough of one to get a small reaction. She smiled and walked out of the room without another word and headed to her quarters. She entered and set the papers on her coffee table. She had the elves bring her up the necessary ingredient earlier that day and so now all that she had to do was to throw it all together in a decent meal. Tonight's menu consisted of shrimp linguini, salad, cooked green beans, bread and for dessert she had chocolate lasagna.

As the shrimp and cooked with the cake layers she sat and graded the papers. About two and a half hours later, she had finished the grading and had devoted her attention to the dinner. Everyone would be arriving in about a half an hour; she wasn't frantic, and simply worried that she wasn't going to get done in time. She was icing the layers of the cake while the noodles, veggies and sauce heated and cooked. When she was done with that she tossed the salad and threw parts of the salad onto plates because she knew what her parents like on their salad but she was unsure what everyone else liked. She quickly set the table and threw the dishes on the table with two minutes to spare before everyone arrived. She took of her apron and headed out the door.

To her surprise everyone was already there, "Hello," she said as she approached the group of six. "I am terribly sorry; I hope you all weren't waiting long."

"Nonsense dear, we only just arrived moments ago." Odessa said as she hugged Hermione. She properly greeted everyone else and then they headed up to her rooms. They shortly arrived in front of her door where they were not greeted by the dragon guarding the door.

"Oh my gosh, not again," Hermione gasped.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked.

Hermione ignored her as she started searching the other paintings for the dragon. She finally spotted him talking with the fat lady. She ran up the flights of stairs almost not making it as the stairs decided to move. She approached the painting with a look of anger painted on her face.

"Mulchin, I thought I said I would be right back."

"Hello Miss Granger," Mulchin greeted.

"Why are you not at your painting?"

"I wanted to visit for I didn't know how long you were going to be gone."

"Can you please go back quickly, Dinner is getting cold."

"Oh well then in that case yes." Mulchin smiled at her as he left for his own painting.

Hermione ran down the stairs and arrived seconds before the dragon.

As he entered the frame he asked, "Password?"

"Gryffindor Courage." The painting swung to the side and she entered the room in a huff. She went straight to the table checking that the heat charm stayed on the food.

"Hermione where is Severus?" her father asked.

"He is on his way he had a lot of work to grade before dinner."

"Oh dear me, he could put that off till later couldn't he?"

"We are under strict orders that neither one of us are to touch anything school related from midnight tonight till after the honeymoon."

"And he can't do it after the honeymoon?"

"Oh Severus can be a pain in class but he does care that his students learn from their mistakes in their work. I think that he really cares for them and he wants to get the papers back to them as soon as possible."

"Let's not let that get back to my students Miss Granger." Severus was standing in the doorway leading to the bedroom. "I don't want my reputation to be smeared by the idea that I am a nice guy to my students."

"They are insufferable idiots I know." Hermione smirked.

"I take it you finished."

"Yes and amazingly still got Dinner on the table."

"And how bad was it."

"How do you teach those first years? They don't know anything."

"Ah, yes well they can't all be you dear," Severus approached her as he said this and kissed her.

"I resent that; they all should be like me."

"While your information was correct, yours was long, that was what made me want to start hexing students."

"Ok Severus please enlighten us all, would you rather have stupid answers or in-depth ones with all the right answers?" His father asked.

"The right answers." He positioned himself behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, "The length is only a pain when I have a hundred other's to grade." Hermione chuckled as he said this and she leaned into him.

"Shall we eat?" She asked looking at her guests.

Everyone nodded and dinner went off without a hitch, conversations drifted to Hermione's studies and the wedding tomorrow. When everyone was done, they all adjourned to the sitting room where they were sitting and drinking tea and laughing when they were interrupted by a flash of green.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hey Hermione, I have your package."

"Really? Come through I want to see it." Hermione jumped up from the couch and practically skipped to the fire place as she waited for Ginny to arrive. When the youngest Weasley popped though, Hermione couldn't help but squeal. "Come on Gin, let's go look, Mom Madam Snape will you join us in the bedroom?"

"So I take it we three men are not needed?"

"Severus? Don't you know that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Oh well then I suppose that we are in big trouble," he chuckled.

"Ha-ha"

The four women entered the room where Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped up and down squealing, "I am so excited."

"I can see that girl."

"Hermione dear you should slow down and relax before you pass out again." Her mother said.

Hermione instantly stopped her excitement, "yes mom."

"Wait I am confused, this has happened before."

"Yes actually, to Hermione's marriage to Goyle she jumped up and down so many times she eventually passed out cold until the next morning." Hermione's mother explained.

"A minor setback," Hermione retorted. "I want to see the dress. Please Ginny I can't take it anymore."

"OK miss bossy, here it is."

"Oh Gin you and your mother did a wonderful job. How can I repay you?"

"By not getting yourself into the type of marriage that you were in last time."

"I hope I can manage that one."

"Yes well, that and Mom wants to come and give you early wishes tomorrow."

"Done"

"Ok great."

"Umm, Ginny would she object to me giving her money?"

"Absolutely, you know mom, she will not hesitate to hex you if you do."

"Ok then I won't."

"Ok well I will allow you to get back to your evening so that we can all be well rested in the morning."

"Ok gin thanks." And with that the red head was gone.

"Hermione I raised you better then to allow such a simple payment for such a wonderful dress."

"Mother, I know you did, that's why I won't be paying her…. Dad will." Hermione smiled and left the room. The group went to their designated rooms about two hours later and there they all rested peacefully until the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Beginning to a Happily Ever After

Hermione awoke to the smell of eggs; she smiled and went to join Ginny, Madam Snape, her mother and Minerva out in the sitting area of her quarters where the group was awaiting her arrival.

"Good morning Angel, how did you sleep?" her mother asked.

"Fine Mum, I am a bit hungry though."

"Well then let's get a bit of food in your stomach," Minerva laughed.

After they were all finished getting their breakfast, she jumped up and quickly took a shower and allowed Ginny and Odessa to do her hair, they decided on a smoothing charm and to calm her curls and then they pulled it into a half do, The up part was in a small bun that allowed small parts in front of her ear to frame her face, the lower part was basically left alone and simply brushed through. Ginny had hers pulled into a low bun, she assumed that Pansy and Millie would have theirs in a similar hairdo. She stepped into her dress, Ginny Helped her with her shoes and they did the final touches thirty minutes before the ceremony was to begin. Fortunately they finished with plenty of time for a quick visit from Molly and Arthur along with Albus, Master Snape and her father.

"You look beautiful my beautiful butterfly."

"Thank you Daddy." She hugged him and smiled.

The other males gave her similar comments, Molly cried as she hugged her and said that she would always be welcome at the Burrow and that she would always be like family to the Weasley Clan.

Before they knew it, it was time to go and Hermione took her father's arm and the group headed down to the grounds where the ceremony would be taking place by the lake.

Severus was a nervous wreck and his father hadn't helped with his threat that if he hadn't behaved he would personally let Mr. Granger have his way with him. However, While Severus had a nice relationship with his father now; he always thought that if he had to have been there on his wedding day without him, he probably would have lost his mind. He now fidgeted at the altar with Remus behind him, worried about his future life with the young woman that he was beginning to love. He watched Ginny, Pansy and Millicent come down the aisle in light rose colored dresses that were full length spaghetti straps and hear shape cuts, and they had simple ballet style shoes on in the same color. They each held Bouquets of peach roses and baby's breath, with each step they took, the butterflies in his stomach beat faster. Suddenly, the bridal music began to play; he glanced up and saw the most amazing beauty of his life.

Hermione wore a cream colored dress that was form fitting and the skirt started a slight puff as it met her waist; the end of the dress had simple silver flowers embroidered on the hem. The top of the dress was a straight cut with sleeves that went off of her shoulder. She had a good long veil trailing behind her, one that he knew had been her grandmother's and by the looks of things, she was wearing her own set of flat shoes. She radiated happiness, she laughed lightly as her father escorted her down the aisle to her husband to be.

She finally reached him and her father gently gave him her hand and kissed her cheek before he took his seat next to his own wife. She smiled at him lovingly and then they turned to Percy who was conducting the ceremony.

He welcomed everyone before getting right down to business, Hermione and Severus exchanged both vows and rings before Percy told them to kiss. It wasn't anything serious but it earned a round of 'Awe's' and a loud round of applause from the congregation. Then they took their first steps as Husband and wife. For the first time, Hermione was truly happy, even with this law, she smiled at her husband as everyone gathered outside of Hagrid's hut for a small reception.

For the first time however, Hermione noticed that her Aunts, Uncles and cousins were there, they hadn't made it to the first wedding and she was so happy they could make it. Hermione and Severus danced numerous times, simply enjoying the feeling of the other so close. However, Lional, Peter and David stole her a few times for their own dances and even Tony had come over and danced with her a couple of times. When she wasn't dancing, she was either sitting or standing with all of her younger cousins around her. Little Christine and Heather were always either on her lap or on her hip; Severus couldn't help but admire how wonderful she looked surrounded by children. A few times she even caught his gaze and smiled lovingly at him. Around dusk, the guests started to depart and that left only family. They slowly made their way up to the castle and then Albus showed the group to Hermione's rooms while she went with Severus to his.

When they entered, a fire roared to life, she smiled at her husband and he smiled back pulling her to him.

"You know my lovely bride, there is one thing that I would love to do."

"Oh and what's that?"

"This," He kissed her fully and passionately. She moaned at the feel of his lips on hers and in reaction, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist. She squealed lightly as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

"Are you alright dear?"

"When I am with you… Always." She smiled and kissed him again.

The new found lovers enjoyed their first of many nights together, and the feeling of being loved by someone who knew the price of mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Hermione and Severus saw off their families two days later, milking their wedding night/day after for all it was worth. Hermione was a tad teary eyed as she saw off her parents but she recovered when Severus pulled her back into their quarters and distract her. She didn't protest, in fact, when they look back on it, she initiated most of the movement. Most of the week, they spent in bed, they only got up to eat together. Hermione found rare occasions when she would awaken before her husband and in attempt not to wake him, she would go to his private library and read until he awoke; which would either be an hour later or five minutes, depending on how they fell asleep. This was one of those mornings where she was by herself; she was so engrossed in her book about charms that she didn't hear him enter so when he spoke she jumped out of her skin.

"Good morning my love," he said silkily.

"Oh my, Severus, you scared the living daylights out of me."

"You know, this is the third time I have caught you with a book in your hands on our honeymoon; I could have sworn that Albus told us no studying."

"I'm not studying I am relaxing waiting for you to get up, that doesn't count as studying."

"Hmm, if that's what you want to call it…" he kissed her lovingly, "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"I would love some eggs please."

"Eggs it is." He ordered the eggs and when they arrived, they sat down to dinner.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't want you to…"

"I can't freak out if you don't ask."

"I know it's just…"

"Hermione just ask."

"Ok, well I remember that story you told me in the hospital wing after the incident with Crabbe…"

"Yes..."

"Well, the interaction with your father doesn't seem to show it."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I am just wondering why that is, if you have such a hate for him…"

"Hermione, my father and I have had our differences; I am not going to deny that. What I am going to say is that we are best friends now, because we aren't. My father and I had a blow out during one of his rages; I ended up putting him in the hospital for a week, threatening that if he ever came after me or my mother in a physical manner again, he would be in the basement of the hospital rather than a patient. Ever since, he has sobered up and kept his nose clean."

"Oh, so he hasn't…"

"No, not once."

The conversation ended there and wasn't brought up again. Little did they know that there was a problem in another part of the castle.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat panting close to tears, but boys didn't cry. He quickly threw on his robe and ran to the headmaster's office. He knocked impatiently until the door opened to a very dazed headmaster.

"Headmaster, there is something big going on."

"Harry, it is six in the morning…" McGonagall started.

"I realize that professor, but this could mean life or death!" That got their attention; Albus stepped aside while Minerva started water for tea. Harry made his way to the couch and waited for them, his fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. When the headmaster sat down, he spoke.

"So what is it Harry."

"Sir, Voldemort knows that Goyle has been banned but he is attempting to get him back, Crabbe is now a spy on Hermione and Professor Snape…"

"Harry, not even Tom can bring Mr. Goyle back to our world…"

"Sir you are not listening to me! He is going to use Goyle as a messenger between him and Hogwarts with Crabbe. Voldemort said that if the opportunity arises he is to capture Hermione so that Goyle can finish what he started!"

"Harry…"

"No Minerva, he's right, this is serious, we are not to say anything to Hermione, Severus maybe but we do not need Mrs. Snape all worked up over this when all we have evidence of is your dreams, no offense Harry but I do not want a repeat of your fifth year."

"Yes sir." They sat down and discussed the dream in more detail as they drank their tea.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Teacher returns

The week ended far too quickly for the newlyweds but they had things to do. Hermione returned to her classes while Severus returned to his snarky self. Luckily for Hermione being head girl, she was able to sit with her husband at meals. He would walk her to meals and her friends would take her to classes, but she didn't mind.

She and her friends spent time in the library preparing themselves for any papers or exams, she would return around ten or so to her husband sitting on the couch drinking some firewhiskey while grading papers. She couldn't help but smile and walk over to him and cause some form of distraction.

However, tonight was different, tonight he wasn't there at all, tonight she returned to a cold dark chamber with a note on the coffee table simply stating _Go to Albus. –S_, she panicked, what if something happened? She quickly abandoned her books in the living room and ran to the headmaster's office, where he was seated with Minerva on the couch.

"Headmaster, I am sorry to bother you…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, dear what is it?" Minerva asked worried that something terrible had happened.

"It's Severus," She paused to catch her breath and to calm herself before continuing, "He's not here."

"Hermione…" Minerva started, having a hinky feeling about where this was going.

"Minerva, he's not here, I always return from the library to him grading papers and tonight our rooms were completely dark and cold. All I found was this note." She handed the paper to Albus and let him decipher it.

"Hermione, he has been summoned."

"Summoned where?" Hermione's voice grew shrill from the shear panic she began to feel.

"Hermione, calm down," McGonagall's voice went from soothing mentor to professor mode in five seconds flat. "Hermione the Dark Lord summoned him; I assume it has to do with his marriage to you."

"So when should we hear from him?"

"I don't know Hermione, but the Dark Lord wouldn't' do anything to his best spy, of that I am sure."

"But…"

"Hermione, go take some calming drought and dreamless sleep potion and go to bed, when you awake he will be home."

"I… I'll try." She sighed in defeat and then went back to her chambers.

After taking the potions, she lie in bed and slowly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
When she awoke the next morning, her husband's side of the bed was still made and was cold to the touch. She tried not to panic but Severus could have been summoned because of her, this was all her fault. She eventually crawled out of bed and got ready for her day, putting on her uniform and her hair back in to a French braid. She walked to the great hall practically ignoring the curious faces thrown her direction. In fact she was so into her own thoughts that she didn't hear her name.

"Hermione!" a hand grabbed her upper arm and she jumped with her wand out pointed at her visitor.

"Oh Draco…"

"Sorry my bad, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's ok, what do you need."

"Well, I just saw you walking by yourself to the great hall…"

"So?"

"That doesn't typically happen."

"Don't you think I know that?" Her voice raised in volume voicing her frustrations.

"Well I figured you did but…"

"But what?"

"I was wondering if everything was ok."

"It's fine, just peachy!" she spun on her heals and made to walk away but he grabbed her again."

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I beg to differ, you are really short today."

"Draco…"

"No Hermione tell me." She broke and told him everything from the previous night and her feelings about him being summoned. "Hermione, its ok to be worried, he's your husband, being a death eater isn't a cakewalk."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Tears now shown in her brown eyes.

Draco did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into a hug and told her that it was going to be ok. When she was calm enough, she pulled back and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Hey that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get some breakfast I'm starving!"

"Me too," She laughed. They entered the hall where she noticed that her husband was sitting in his spot with his usual scowl on his face. She didn't smile completely but if one looked close enough you could see that she was so relieved to see him. Draco squeezed her hand and she continued to the head table. She took her seat to the right of her husband and slowly filled her plate.

"Good Morning Severus."

"Good Morning Hermione."

"How are you?"

"Good." She wasn't going to get anywhere with his curt answers so she decide to wait until later. She and her friends went to class as if everything was normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Coming Clean

It had been a few weeks since Severus had been called to the Dark Lord, he had all but died, or so it seemed; he became distant, colder. He was handing out more detentions, spending as little time in their rooms as possible and he was completely ignoring Hermione, in fact if it weren't for the questioning glares, she would have gone over and sat with her friends at Gryffindor table, but she didn't want to involve the students. She in turn attempted to talk to him but he would become short with her and refuse to answer any of his questions. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and unfortunately Dumbledore had decided to distract the children from the war as much as living possible and he decided to have a dance. Hermione flat out refused to go by herself, and was determined to get Severus to open up to her. After a few lowly attempts to get him to open up to her, she turned to the only woman that knew Severus Better then herself, Odessa.

While she hadn't wanted to miss classes too much, she went and asked the headmaster permission to leave the grounds for the day, and requested that her husband not be informed unless she wasn't back by dinner. Albus reluctantly agreed but agreed none the less. Hermione smiled to herself as she flooed to her in-law's home.

"Mom?" She called from the sitting room.

"Oh Hermione dear, we weren't expecting you." Odessa stated from the stairs.

"I'm sorry that this is such short notice, but I really needed to talk to you, it's something that neither Minerva nor my own mother can help me with."

"What has Severus done this time?" Ryon asked from his place behind his mother.

"He hasn't done anything; I just need advice on something."

"Hermione darling settle down and I will get us some tea, Ryon I believe that this is girl talk so you can go do other things."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"Both now go." Ryon smiled and kissed his wife before leaving the room.

After the tea arrived, Hermione decided that it was time to begin. "Odessa, I don't know what to do."

"Do about what dear?"

"Severus, after his last summons…"

"Sev got summoned?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"And no one thought to inform me?"

"I found out through a letter and then Albus and Minerva threatened the hospital if I didn't calm myself."

"Well, I don't believe that you came here to discuss that situation."

"No, he has become distant, colder; to be honest it terrifies me…"

"Because of your last marriage."

"Yes, I know he promised that he wouldn't hurt me but that doesn't make it any easier to forget."

"I understand completely dear."

"But that's not all, he refuses to talk or spend any form of time with me, in class he completely ignores me, and he hasn't… well there hasn't been…"

"Any physical contact."

Hermione smiled a shy smile at her mother-in-law, "Yes, and I can't help him if he won't talk to me."

"Hermione, I am afraid I am at as much of a loss for thoughts as to what to do as you are. The only thing I can advise is to force him, he isn't one for showing too much emotion, and he grew up believing it was weakness."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"That's not all that's bugging you is it?"

"No, I am scared that he isn't going to want a family." She said it almost too quiet to hear. "I know that a war is on the horizon but I want to become a teacher because I love children, and I would love a family of my own…"

"Hermione slow down, you're rambling. I know where you are coming from; Severus is obviously going to be hesitant of having a family because of his past. This is something else that should be confronted in time, maybe not when you decided to face him about his meeting but it should be talked about before you become pregnant."

"I know."

Odessa saw the hesitance in the young girl's demeanor, and placed a comforting hand upon hers, "Hermione, you are the only person that can get through to my son emotionally, something I have never accomplished and I am his mother. You will be just fine; he won't do anything to hurt you." Hermione smiled in return and stayed until dinner where she insisted that she had to be back unless they wanted an angry Severus on their doorstep.

She entered the great hall minutes later and decided that she would talk to him tonight. She went to her seat next to her husband and as soon as her plate was filled she leaned over to him, "we have to talk tonight, and it's not a request."

"Oh so now you are giving out orders?"

"Yes I am, do not make me duel you for my right to talk to my husband." And with that, she dropped the topic and didn't talk to him for the rest of dinner.

He offered his arm to walk back to their chambers and she took it but it was an awkward stance for both parties. When they got to their rooms and the door was shut behind them, she turned on him and magically locked and warded the door.

"Hermione…"

"NO! Severus you have avoided me for the past few weeks, you don't talk to me let alone touch me. I know what you said about not hurting me, but you are scaring me right now, this demeanor has to STOP!" Hermione paused more for dramatic affect then anything. "Severus I love you and I stand by my vows that I took, the ones that are attached to this ring," she held up her left hand where her wedding band shone brightly against the fire's flames. "I can help you carry this burden, but I can't help you carry something I don't know about, please talk to me." Tears had started to form in her brown eyes but her focus was on her husband.

"Hermione, you may want to help but you cannot help me carry something you don't understand."

"I understand…"

"No Hermione you don't, you think you do but you don't."

"Then HELP me."

Severus moved over to the couch and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Hermione hated seeing him so distraught and so she went over and sat next to him, rubbing gentle soothing circles on his back.

"Hermione I don't want you to know what happened at that meeting."

"Severus I would rather be prepared for the Order meeting with this information already of my knowledge then to have it sprung on me, I know that you wouldn't go ahead and keep something from the Order that could endanger any of us."

"Hermione, that meeting was horrible," he finally dropped his hands and hung his head.

"Severus, let me relieve some of the burden."

"I don't want to scare you…"

"Severus your behavior now is scaring the living daylights out of me."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Severus I am not one of the Maurader's kids, I could never hate you. Think you are being ridiculous now yes, but I could never hate the man that saved my life." She reached forward and grabbed one of his hands in hers.

Severus took a deep breath before he continued:

**Begin Flashback (Severus POV) **(A/N: Severus speaking is underlined, memory is italic and memory voices are italic and bold, Hermione interrupting is in normal text)

"I began my night as I usually do, grading papers while I wait for you to join me in the rooms, I was going to surprise you with a wonderful night but my dark mark began to burn. I didn't know what to do, you had never had to deal with something like this with Goyle as your husband so I panicked and left you a note before I left."

_Severus jotted down the short impersonal note and then left through the flames, when his world stopped spinning he stepped out of the Malfoy fire place and knelt before his fake master. He knew where his loyalties lied and who else fallowed those loyalties, those who were chosen could be trusted._

"_**My lord."**__ He knelt and kissed his hem._

"_**Severus, join the others."**_

"_**Yes My lord."**_

_After Severus took his place, the Dark Lord continued. __**"My followers, things have changed, some of us have decided to stray from the path that we had laid out prior to this change and take matters into their own hands."**__He turned his attention to Severus, __**"Severus, what have you done?"**_

"_**Sir I was just fallowing orders so not to draw attention to myself, I know where I am needed and I can't afford to jeopardize that position."**_

"_**Severus, if you had left her alone, she would have been fine, Goyle was on strict orders not to kill her."**_

"_**Sir if I didn't do anything despite knowing about it, Dumbledork would have had my head, possibly fired me."**_

"_**So you took matters into your own hands and marry the bitch."**_

"_**Sir she chose me, I had no choice, if I had refused I would have had my wand snapped and been banished, I can't live among those muggles, I'd die."**_

"_**I would have brought you back!"**_

"_**Yes my lord, I'm sorry."**_

"_**Sorry isn't good enough… CRUCIO!" **__Severus withered in pain as the curse ran through his body. Finally the curse was released and then he was allowed to stand once more.__** "Severus, if you were so willing to marry her… there must have been something worth your while."**_

"_**No sir, I chose for my own gain, to get information on Potter for you."**_

"_**Well then, if there was nothing then you won't mind doing a simple show for your brothers…"**_

"_**Nothing sir, what is it that you are asking of me?"**_

_Voldemort smiled an evil smile, __**"Nott, bring her forward. Certain sources tell us that this one here is very close to Granger, someone that could turn on her and ruin her."**__ A pause for a reaction, which Severus refused to give. __**"Her brother's girlfriend."**__ The Dark Lord gave the signal and Nott removed the bag from the girl's head revealing the face of Annie, Peter's Girlfriend. He inwardly sighed and waited for his next command. __**"Take Her Severus, right here, right now."**__ An inward groan but he did as he was told. He sent a ligamins message apologizing for everything he was about to do and for her to eventually forgive him. _

_He positioned himself over the girl and swiftly entered her, pumping in and out of her tight core, successfully raping her. When he was done, his brother's come in and joined in on their own fun. Soon after however, there was more business to discuss, so he knocked the girl out so that they didn't have to talk over her screams. They discussed the final battle and the Dark Lord's plans for getting Goyle back so that he can finish what he started with Hermione; Severus couldn't object even if he wanted to, the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill both of them. After the meeting was done, Severus was to return Annie to the Granger home. _

"I know what I was supposed to do but I couldn't take her straight to your family home, she needed to get treatment or she probably would have fallen into a depression or she could have gotten pregnant. I couldn't bear what I did Hermione. I took her to the hospital and had them call both her family and yours. I haven't heard anything since and I assume you haven't either since you are asking me about the meeting."

End Flashback

Hermione was stunned, her parents had told her that Annie had been attacked but they didn't say anything more. She should have seen the signs that it was Voldemort's doing, but she didn't, she was too wrapped up in her own self pity. She laid a comforting hand upon his once more and said, "Severus, you were fallowing orders, we all know what happens when the Dark Lord is refused." He nodded but she didn't' think he believed her, "Does Annie know it was you?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, "I honestly don't know, I told her I was sorry but I don't' know if she registered that it was me or not; I'm not sure how much of the meeting she overheard."

"Well, we will just have to wait and find out."

"Why are you being so kind to me about this, I did something completely unforgivable?"

"Because as I said earlier, you were doing what you had to do to stay alive, it had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to rape Annie." She put a hand on his cheek to force him to look at her, "You are my husband, I may not fully understand what goes on inside these meetings but I know that your loyalties lie with us in the Order, I can trust you."

"Hermione…"

"Severus, don't; I have one question."

"What is your question?"

"Can we get past this?" she looked into his eyes before she continued. "Will you make love to me tonight?"

Severus could help but smile, "That's two questions dear."

"Shut up and answer them." He leaned into her and kissed her with all the passion in his body; he loved her and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

That night as they lay in each other's arms, Hermione absentmindedly rubbed small circles on his arm that was draped across his chest. "Severus?"

"Yes Hermione."

"You aren't going to make me go to that stupid ball by myself are you?"

Severus laughed, "No I don't suppose that would look very good now would it?"

"No it wouldn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Fact and fiction

Hermione and Severus did attend the ball like he said, and despite the fact that they were student and teacher and husband and wife, they had fun and enjoyed being with Minerva and Albus. However, the happiness came to an end on the fifteenth of February, Albus told Hermione when he saw her that there was an Order meeting that night and that he needed her to pass on the word to Severus for him. She of course did and he wasn't too happy but made to leave with her anyway. That is how they came to be at the table at Grimwald Place with Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their older children minus Ron and Ginny, Harry and the others. They talked about the Dark Lord's plan to attack and his plan to get Goyle back to his side.

"He can't do that, the ministry's law says…"

"Molly anyone with half a brain could easily counter one of those laws, there is always something that most overlook." Severus said.

"So now we just need to study the banishment law and possibly see what he is going to try to do." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, how do we get a hold of an official document?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about this as the others began to argue amongst themselves, suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Harry, that's easy," She said as if there hadn't been anything else going on.

"What's easy Mione?"

"Well, getting the law of course."

"Hermione, you are insane, there is no way to get our hands…"

"Harry, he hit me, I know the Dursley's hit you but my situation is different, I put myself in that situation, you didn't, I don't expect you to understand! Look what I am trying to say is that we could pull some stunt that I am terrified that he could come back and I want to read the law over seeing what they are doing about him being banished from our world!"

"Hermione…" Harry said looking at her, "You are bloody brilliant!"

"So I've been told," She smirked. They devised a plan to get a copy of the law for the meeting on Tuesday and then the topic changed again; to the dark lord's plan.

After an half an hour of discussion Moody stated, "So how do we know that he isn't just sending Severus with false information?"

"We don't." Hermione said.

"So we risk a major operation for something that we don't even know is true."

"Look we have hit a small snare in our plans but it isn't anyone's fault."Remus defended Severus's position.

"Oh so who slipped up the ministry?"

"No I am." The whole table fell silent looking at Hermione, whose eyes had dropped to a random crack in the table.

"Hermione dear what are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" the table stayed silent, "If I hadn't been so pathetic, I could have made the right choice in the first place instead of placing myself in danger and then using Severus as an out an then if we hadn't gotten married, he could still be getting valuable information rather than us guessing what he is telling us!" she cried as she rambled. Minerva looked worriedly toward Severus who was stunned by his wife's outburst. He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to comfort her but the tears didn't stop.

"Hermione this isn't your fault, it is the ministry and the war, you can't help that you're…

"A mudblood." She said coldly, she didn't even notice that everyone flinched at the comment, including Draco.

Minerva had had enough, she got up and when to Hermione's side grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at her, "Hermione, look at me, this isn't your fault at all, your heritage has nothing to do with this, we will make do with what information we have, you cannot sit here and pity yourself and yelling at everyone for something that is out of all of our controls." Hermione cried a bit harder, the tears came faster and then she was leaning into Minerva feeling sorry for what had just unfolded.

"Severus, Minerva, why don't you take Hermione out for a moment and let her relax for a moment, we will continue the meeting when she has calmed." Minerva looked at Albus suspiciously before she realized what he was going to do, she nodded and she and Severus helped her out of the kitchen. They sat on one of the couches with a silencing charm over the room while they waited for Hermione to calm down. She eventually calmed enough to say, "I don't think I should go back in there."

"Hermione…"

"No Severus, I can't take Moody taking the blame out on you, it's killing me. This is…"

"Not your fault dear," Minerva said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that someone needs to get blamed for that."

"I agree."

"I think I'll rest here until the meeting is over and then I'll join everyone for dinner."

"Are you…"

"Sure, yes, you two should get back in there." Minerva and Severus looked at her for a moment longer before she nodded to tell them to go. They rejoined the meeting where they were talking about Hermione's situation.

"Sir, what if he gets a hold of her?"

"I'm not sure what will happen should he get a hand on her but we will do everything in our power to ensure that he doesn't," Minerva said.

"I agree, I can assure you all that if that should happen, whatever he does to her won't be pleasant." Severus said.

"Severus, you are aware that we are talking about…"

"Hermione, yes, he also talked about it before he dismissed us." Severus relayed his plans and then they dismissed the meeting. Molly wanted to go get Hermione but Minerva insisted that Severus could handle it, so he went to the living room and found her laying down fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her but he knew that he would never hear the end of it if she didn't eat Dinner, so he did the only thing he could think of to wake her gently, he kissed her. She stirred slightly and then her eyes slowly opened to the sight of her husband. He told her that she needed to eat and she nodded before sitting up and joining him in the kitchen. The rest of the evening went un eventfully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

It had been a while since the meeting and Severus had been called to random Death eater meetings leaving Hermione by herself, mind you, she alerted Odessa since the first one but she still sat alone. She didn't know what to do so most of the time she read and triple checked her homework. He was always there before she went to bed and always there when she woke up. However there was this one particular morning in which Severus had warned her that he had a meeting with the Headmaster early in the morning, therefore long before she awoke. It was this particular morning that she felt nauseous, she ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She decided to go see Poppy before her husband returned, and Poppy confirmed that she was pregnant. She was so excited but she didn't know how to tell him, it was time to call in the experts: Odessa, Minerva and her Mother. Hermione sent notes to all of her teachers informing them that she didn't feel well and they all replied that they hoped she felt better; Severus was a bit harder to get out of the rooms but she convinced him that her mother was coming to see her so she would be well looked after. After he was gone, they used Minerva's first free period to talk. So here sat the four women talking and catching up.

"So Hermione, why is it that you called us all here?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I am quite curious myself," Odessa said.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes everything is fine, I just have a bit of news, and I don't know how to break it to Severus, and I need your help."

"What news?" they all asked.

"Well, Minerva, you got my note that also stated that I wouldn't be in class because I felt ill?" Minerva nodded. "Well I was this morning, and when I went to Poppy to get a check up, she informed me that the nausea would end in about a month or two." The three women looked nervous as to the young girl's condition, "Why do you all look so scared, Mom, how long did your morning sickness last?"

"I don't remember, for all of you, when I was pregnant with you and Ly, I was sick for about two months and with your brothers about two and a half why?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her mother's question, and then the clues finally dawned on her mother's face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Hermione smiled and nodded in excitement. The women squealed and hugged her.

"So why can't you tell Severus what is going on?" Odessa asked.

"As I told you before, I'm scared of what he will say."

"Hermione, darling, there is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Severus came to my husband and I about a week after you came to us to talk, and he said some things."

"What kind of things?"

"He doesn't know how to approach you about starting your family."

Tears came to her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes dear, he is ready."

They talked about how she was going to tell her husband and then she decided that she was going to tell him in two days, the day after he has his big midterm tests.

Hermione returned to her classes as if nothing had happened and life was almost back to normal, minus the morning sickness. Two days passed with a blink of an eye and that night, she waited for Severus to get back from his early evening rounds. As she read on the couch, he came bursting in the door; he didn't even stop to talk to her. He went straight for his rooms to his wardrobe and took out his death eater robes.

"Where are you going?"

"I am being summoned."

"But you said we could talk."

"Hermione, is it life or death?"

"Not really."

"Then we can talk about it when I get back." He finished getting dressed and then turned to her, kissing her lightly on the lips he said, "I will be back before the night is over, if I'm not call Albus."

"Ok." She watched him leave, she waited for five hours, then she began to panic, then she ran and summoned the first two people that she could think of.

"Mother?" Odessa appeared in the room, "Mother, can you and Father come through please?"

"Hermione, dear what is it?"

"I can't…" tears started to show in her eyes.

"Ok, dear, back up and Ryon and I will come through." Hermione nodded and her head was gone. Five minutes later, Odessa appeared followed closely by Ryon. Hermione sat on the couch with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, dear what's the matter?" Odessa asked.

"I have to summon Albus…"

"Hermione, let an elf do it, Snezor?" an elf appeared in front of them. "Please go retrieve the headmaster and the deputy headmistress please." The elf bowed and left the family.

"Hermione, what is going on?"

Hermione looked at her father in law before she said, "What time is it?"

"It's one in the morning."

"I can't believe that he isn't back yet, he promised!"

"Hermione calm down! Why don't we wait for Albus before we continue this conversation?" No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did the fire roar and through the flames stepped Albus and Minerva. Hermione explained that Severus had been summoned and if he was gone longer than the rest of the night that she should call Albus.

"I was supposed to tell him tonight." She stared off into space. "What if I don't ever get to tell him, what if he doesn't come home?" She started to get hysterical.

"Hermione you have to calm down, you have to think of the baby, if you get too over emotional, you could harm it."

'Baby?' Ryon mouthed to Minerva, who nodded.

"I can't calm down! After that first summons, Severus has always been home before I go to bed, and now he's not!" She started to cry as she leaned onto Odessa. After ten minutes she calmed down enough to talk.

"Hermione dear why don't you lay your head down and relax, I'll wake you when he gets home." She summoned a pillow and laid it in her lap.

Hermione nodded her head and lay her head down in Odessa's lap. She quickly fell asleep, the other's looked on with worry, she was right, and Severus had never been gone that long.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Dear readers, thank you all so much for being so patient with me. As you have realized with this update, I have not given up on my stories by a long shot. I gave up Fanfiction for Lent and it was dreadful, just kidding. Anyway, to all of you who have been so wonderful and patient, here is the latest! Read, Enjoy and Review please! ~ Puppyluv09

Chapter 16:

Rades had to be his least favorite thing to do, but he had to keep up appearances. He hoped Hermione was ok and that she had talked to Albus, he was walking down the corridors at three in the morning, and all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed next to his wife and sleep. He entered his quarters to the perfect surprise; Hermione wasn't alone. Albus and his father were staring off into random places into the room while Minerva was resting her head on the edge of the couch next to Hermione as she held her hand. His mother was reading a book as Hermione's head rested in her lap. It wasn't the welcome that he was expecting but he was glad to see his family. He walked into the room and squeezed his mother's shoulder letting her know that he was home.

"Hello Severus," she whispered.

"Hey Mother, how long have you been here?" he asked quietly.

"A few hours, Hermione called us, she was quite upset."

"Is she ok?"

"She's asleep." Minerva answered.

"How did it go?" Ryon asked.

"I hate raids!"

"I bet."

"Did anything else happen that we should discuss before the meeting on Tuesday?" Albus asked.

"No Albus, nothing to report."

"Severus?" came a weak voice.

"Hermione," Severus sighed, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No I'm fine, what time is it?"

"Three AM."

"How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected, we had a few raids tonight."

"Oh."

"I'll get you to bed," He extended his hand to her.

"Actually Severus, there is something that I need to discuss with you."

"Hermione, can't it wait until we have had a few hours of sleep?"

"No."

"Hermione…"

"Severus, I'm pregnant." She blurted out of frustration.

He froze, "What?"

"I am pregnant, expecting a baby, Prego; I'm going to blow up like a balloon. Can I put in any other terms?"

"You forgot extremely emotional rollercoaster." Odessa joked.

"That too." She said tossing her hand in Odessa's direction.

It took a minute for it to register but suddenly his face lit up, "A baby?"

"Yes." She smiled and nodded. He couldn't help himself, he went and with a sudden burst of energy, he picked her up and spun her around as their family watched on with adoring looks. Eventually everyone said goodbye, and with excuses set for tomorrow, the couple went to bed holding onto each other and smiles on their faces.

Hermione told her friends and remaining family about three weeks later, everyone was so happy for her. Now all that was left was to enjoy a peaceful week long vacation with their family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

Dear Readers, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update again I got stuck with this story and didn't know where to end it. Puppyluv09

Hermione was now over her morning sickness, for which she was grateful. She loved the idea of being pregnant, her friends had been very helpful and supportive of the idea of the baby and Severus had been very attentive, in more ways than one. Keeping up on classes was easy enough, although being who she was, she was a week ahead of her classmates, but she continued to do her work.

Severus was as excited as his young wife, although it concerned him that Voldemort was getting closer to his breakthrough in bringing Goyle back into the ranks. The Order still hadn't told Hermione about the Dark Lord's plans either. He had confided in Minerva about his concerns and the Order decided to hold a meeting to clue in Hermione in all the details.

So that Thursday, the Order members sat around the meeting table in Albus's office. Discussing what leads the group had, from death eater meetings and from the ministry office. Toward the closing of the meeting, Albus spoke to Hermione.

"My dear, I believe now is the time that you became fully aware of the situation."

"What situation," Hermione looked around the table for any clue, but all they gave her were apologetic looks. "What is going on?"

"Hermione," Severus gently grabbed her hand in his. "Voldemort has gotten closer to bringing him back." Hermione didn't respond, her face paled, and she grabbed his hand even tighter. "We don't know if he is fully back yet but we are doing everything we can to ensure that he doesn't come back."

Hermione broke her silence, "So why keep this from me, he HURT ME, I had every right to know before now!"

"Hermione, think of the baby…"

"Severus, the baby is fine, I'm pissed, you are my husband and you kept something like this from me? How dare you, how dare all of you!" Hermione walked out of the room without another word. The Order was shocked at the outburst, but then again, not entirely surprised; she had every right to be angry at them.

Days turned into weeks as they waited and prepared for the upcoming war, Hermione eventually talked to everyone again, it took a lot longer due to hormones but everyone understood. But with her now reestablished friendship with everyone, she was also growing larger. Weeks turned into months as they sat waiting for the Dark Lord's next move. Rumor had it that Goyle and Crabbe was by his side twenty-four-seven and were simply waiting for their orders. No rumor was ever confirmed until the final battle.

On the day of so much loss for both sides, many things were revealed for everyone. Hermione's pregnancy had been leaked to the Dark Lord, he was semi pleased; Goyle was back in the wizarding world, Pansy and Millicent were actually spying on Draco and the Golden Trio; and of course true alliances of others were finally reveled.

After the Dark Lord fell, it was revealed that Hermione had been found inside the headmaster's office by Crabbe and Goyle:

"_Well, now it looks like I can finally finish what I started with my young, stupid wife." Goyle said._

"_Seems that way Greg."_

"_Gregory, you will not be successful with this and you know it…"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Severus will…"_

"_Oh yes, you darling new husband… didn't you know Hermione, he fell in battle, you and your pathetic half demon child will be at our mercy when we win. The Dark Lord knows that Snape hasn't been loyal to him alone and he is pissed."_

"_You're lying." Hermione stated flatly._

"_Am I?" Hermione quickly weighed the idea that he could be right and took her attention off of him for mere seconds, enough time for the two boys to jump her and wrestle her to the ground. She being only a few weeks over three months pregnant, she was still small enough for the two of them. Although she still fought, she was no match for two fully grown death eaters that towered over her. Hermione screamed and yelled as Goyle barked out orders over her. Crabbe eventually left and Goyle began his fun. He pulled out a knife and attempted to hit her stomach but missed due to her quick moves they learned. He did however catch her arm, knee and her cheek, nothing deep enough to cause damage but definitely enough to hurt. He again grabbed Hermione and took her down to the ground, Hermione knew he would rape her, it was no different in their marriage, she had seen it numerous times before in his eyes. She heard fabric ripping, unable to distinguish if it was hers or if it was his. She didn't know how long she laid on that floor, was it seconds, was it minutes, could hours had passed? She didn't know, or think about it until she heard a new female voice. And Goyle fell limp on top of her._

_Through her tears she looked up and saw Odessa moving toward her to help her. Odessa pulled the boy off of the girl and helped her up. "Mother, is Severus alright?"_

"_Yes dear, he is still rounding up death eaters, Mr. Potter sent me up to grab you since the Dark Lord fell, he said you could help in the Hospital Wing."_

"_I can certainly try." And the two ran down to the hospital wing, where she pulled her hair back and got to work with Pomphrey._

_Severus would come in wounded, be quickly healed and then help with the brewing of potions with Potter, they needed more than they anticipated. When all was said and done, the light had lost fifty two people, including: Susan Bones, the Creevey Brothers, the Finnigan brothers, Professors Sprout, Sinstra and Pince, Terry Boot, Leanne Smith, Alice and Neville Longbottom, and over half of the Slytherin house's seventh years. Hermione was over whelmed but glad to see that her family came out intact._

_It took the full summer and numerous volunteers to rebuild the school and Hogsmeade so school could start up in September, funerals and memorials where held and a ball was organized to celebrate the falling of the Dark, said ball would later become an annual event for generations until the next Dark Lord came millions of years later._

It would be near Christmas before Hermione would give birth to a beautiful healthy baby Girl named Sienna Belladonna Snape.

On Christmas Morning, Hermione awoke early to prepare the house for all of their guests including her parents, siblings, in-laws, collegues (Albus, Minerva, Hooch, Flitwick, and the new librarian Colleen Spencer.) Severus invited Harry, Ron, Draco, and the rest of the Weasley clan to join them for Sienna's first Christmas. She finished starting breakfast and was a little worried that her daughter hadn't woken and started screaming. She walked over to the nursery and was brought to tears at what she saw. Her husband was holding their daughter in the rocking chair, telling her some story about her godfather, mother and their best friend. As she watched on, she thought about the man before her and the precious bundle he was holding. Even in her darkest hour, that said man was there for her and loved every moment of it. He was her light in the darkness; he gave her such a precious gift for a child. But that wasn't he gave her, he had given her a new hope over a year ago.

FIN

A/N: Again thank you all for your patience, I am sorry if you all don't like this ending, I am just done with this story and would like to move on. I am taking requests as well as working on another story so if there is something you guys would like me to tackle, please let me know, also keep in mind that Jesse, the brain behind Mia Bear is also willing to give ideas, give her a shout out! Please read and review, please avoid flames but constructive criticism is very helpful!


End file.
